The Imperfect Father
by DarkShelby101
Summary: When Sonic is left with the hard task and responsibility of becoming a single father, will he be good enough to take care of a child on his own? And will he learn to build a relationship with his only daughter?
1. Chapter One

**The Imperfect Father**

**Chapter One**

_There she was… and still I didn't smile._

I ran a hand through the little bundles purple quills as I looked deeply into her light, jaded eyes in awe Her tiny little, fragile hand was wrapped securely around my index finger as I helplessly looked at her in deep, durable sadness. No smile spread across my baby girls' face or on mine at all. We just stared at each other in pure silence. I couldn't help but start to cry again; for this was actually the first time I had the guts to hold her. To even look at her in that matter…

Her small, feeble body twitched at the touch of my hand as I continually stroked her tangled quills in a caring, protective gesture. I watched as her face slowly began to calm once more as I leisurely stroked her; making her tired, drowsy eyes slowly come to a closing point. As I felt her small body in my arms come to a sudden resting, I carefully placed her in her crib small and looked at her.

_I still didn't smile._

I began to make my way towards my room, my eyes never leaving the floor. I gave a long, shallow sniffle as the only sounds I listened to were the sounds of my own extensive footsteps echoing through the empty hall. I reached out my shaking hand to my bronzed doorknob, taking in a deep breath before welcoming myself into my own room. As I did, I walked in into an unbearable silence and an uncomfortable darkness. Usually when I would walk in, the nightstand light would be on but tonight, it wasn't. As I continued my feet on forward, I slowly sat myself on top of my bed and stared at the four walls around me. They were so silent and so distant from me… Yet, I didn't care. I knew I was alone.

I dropped my head onto the clean sheets of my rather large bed. I didn't bother to cover myself even though it was quite cold. I stayed on my side of the bed…

_My side._

And as I turned myself over for a visible view of the other side, I gave off a small, muffled cry.

"Amy…" 

It was only a few days ago. Well, to me, like an eternity with an agonizing amount of numbers.

_The pitter-pattering of my feet echoed through the silence of the hospital halls. My hands were clasped together behind my back as I bit my bottom lip nervously, waiting for some news about what was going on. I started praying to myself as I continued to turn my feet back and forth slowly on the scuffed up floors._

_In the waiting room, there waited Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Cream, Vanilla, and Shadow (surprisingly). Even the waiting room itself was silent with only the sounds of whsipered prayers from Tails and the sniffling of Creams' tears. There was a deadly silence in the air as all eyes were focused on the clear, white floor. All of us were waiting anxiously…_

_Yes, Amy Rose was delivering my, Sonic the Hedgehog's, child. _

_It might be surprising, right? Me with Amy Rose? Heh! Well, you know love… Unexpected turns as they say…_

_Which is kind of on the subject right now as we speak._

All in truth, I wasn't quite expecting a child, nor was I quite sure with the responsibility (of course, I never mentioned that to Amy). I had my doubts about children and starting a family. I mean, I didn't feel like I was prepared for the whole thing but with Amy…

Well, lets just say that when Amy first told me, all I could do was smile and accept. I felt so secure with her and I was so sure that everything was going to be all right.

I only now wish that this were now all a nightmare now.

Amy went into labor early. Lets say, about month too early. I quickly rushed her to the hospital and sure enough, the whole news spread over Mobias. Not joyfully but with a concerned mood tied up into the whole air.

_Unexpected turns as I said…_

_I waited a moment longer until, once again, I grew impatient. I looked over to Tails whose head was still down, silently praying to himself in depressing whispers. I could see small droplets of tears rush down the fur on his face. Of course, Amy was like his old motherly figure (even though he was now the age of 16) and his best friend. Poor guy… He must have been as nervous as I was._

As I was about to go see a doctor, someone grabbed my wrist (but not so tightly enough to cut off the blood circulation of my arm). I noticed everyone, including Tails; start to stand and look up from the floor; staring at the person behind me. I took a deep sigh in and turned around. There, a raccoon in a white suit stood before me, a clipboard in her hands and gleam of tears running down under her polished glasses.

_I was quite stunned with the sudden mood change in the room, which turned from nervous to sad…_

"_Mr. Hedgehog… Um… I am truly sorry that I am the one who has to tell you this news," she started. " You see, when your wife was giving birth to your child, she gave out and so we had to perform immediate __cesarean section. We saved the baby in the process but your wife…"_

_I felt a sudden frog in my throat as my stomach began to tip itself over and tears were beginning to build up in my eyes… No, God, no…_

"_We're so sorry Mr. Hedgehog but your wife is now deceased."_

_Next? Just silence…_

_At first, I only stood there; looking at the doctor with cold graved eyes. I could hear the sounds of crying and sobbing from behind me as I felt myself being torn apart from my insides. My heart ripped into unfixable shreds… I shook my head from side to side in a trance, wishing that everyone was lying to me. But, no. I couldn't run from this sudden hit of reality. God, no…_

_My mouth trembled for words but none came to my mouth. My teeth would only chatter. I finally fell to my knees and to my dismay, I began to cry. Crying for the world… for my deceased love. And as I did, I felt two arms come around me comfortingly as they held me in a tight hug. I looked over my shoulder to see my bro' Tails holding me tightly in a brotherly hug. _

"_I'm so sorry Sonic… I can't believe she's gone either… I prayed but I guess that wasn't worth it… I'm sorry!"_

_More tears came to my emerald eyes as I felt more arms come around me. Vanilla finally pulled me up to the raccoon's wet, miserable face as she began to wipe away her own tears away along with the left over smeared mascara spread across the bottom of her eyes._

"_I'm so sorry Mr. Hedgehog. I truly am! I would give anything to take this sudden loss away from you…"_

Yeah right.

"_Would it be good if I would let you see her?"_

_It hurt. I didn't want to say yes but yet I did. I didn't speak but only nodded to the raccoon. After wiping away more of her own tears, the doctor took my hand and led me down the suddenly dead hallway. I didn't speak but I only followed. I watched as more doctors passed by me, giving me pats on the shoulders and giving me annoying 'sorry's' about my loss. The steps I took just kept on getting longer until I finally reached a suddenly cold and darkened air. No one but doctors was around the plain white door with the numbers 805 imprinted on it._

"_Would you like me to come in or would you like to go alone?" I heard the raccoon ask, placing a hand over my shoulder in comfort. I shook the hand quickly off and nodded my head._

"_I would like to go alone."_

_I walked into the silent room. The door behind closed as I stepped closer and closer to the beauty on the comfortable hospital bed. And as I stepped closer and closer to the figure, I felt the guts in my body twist and turn uncomfortably._

"_A-Amy…" I whispered in a choked tone as I stepped closer to the dead corpse and started to cry tears of grief once again._

"_No, Amy. No!"_

_I finally got to her dead corpse close enough to wrap my hands around her dead, angelic body. I could still smell her faded away perfume on her delicate skin as I buried my face under her neck and wept. I stroked her tangled pink hair as I cried and cried for what seemed like hours. My beloved Amy was here in my arms and dead._

"_Amy… Why? You were stronger than this. You were better. I believed in you! And you left! Amy, please! I love you!"_

_I still held her body close to mine in a never ending embrace, my painful tears smearing all over her wrinkled hospital gown. I didn't dare to look at her straight in the face. I didn't even dare to break away from her lifeless shell. I loved her…_

_As time passed, I still didn't dare myself to move from where I was. I was still stroking her long, beautiful hair that was no longer tangled into my hands. I nuzzled against her like a depressed child as I began to whisper more words to her._

"_A-Amy… I have to promise you this and I know that you're listening…" I paused as I took in another deep, painful breath of cold air._

" _I promise that I'll take care of our child and make her grow up to be just like you. As caring and as beautiful as you… A-and no matter what my love, I will never forget you. Ever…"_

_I slowly placed a kiss upon her dead, chapped lips as I, again, watched her sleep forever so peacefully. I then detached myself from her body and with faith I walked away. _

"_I promise that to you, Amy Rose."_

I finally got to see my own daughter after my departure of Amy. I didn't give a smile but only a sigh. It was painful to look into her little eyes and be reminded of the death of my own wife (funny that she had Amy's eyes) and it was mournful for me to see her look up to me.

Not as myself… but as a single, hopeless father.

Tails walked up to me in a depressed, teary face with Cream in his arms. I could see that he was about to take Cream home. He laid a spare arm upon my shoulder and looked at me with his sorry, green eyes (which were now as pink and as puffy as ever.)

"_I-I'll see you later Sonic. Take care tonight. A-re you going to go home?" At the sudden question, my ears perked up and my eyes escaped the floors white gaze. _

"_No… I'm going to stay here. With my-" It choked me to say the word but I managed to spit it out. "Daughter."_

_Tails gave a small, forced grin as he nodded to me and again, hugged me. "Take care…" He said and then left with the sobbing Vanilla and the crying Cream in his arms. _

"_Okay," was my only answer back._

_Midnight came and I was alone in the hospital. I stayed near the special nursery where my daughter was kept in care. It seemed that she was only about 6 pounds and 2 ounces, though the doctors said that she was going to make it through. I tapped my fingers against her small case as I saw her stare back at me in a tired gaze. My heart started to swell in agony as once again, I started to think of myself without Amy._

_I asked someone if it was okay to hold her._

"_Sure, you can hold her," the nurse answered as she carefully and slowly picked up my baby girl and wrapped her into a soft pink blanket; covering her purple fur. She handed her to me vigilantly, telling me to put my hand under her head and my other hand to support her body. I had to wear gloves and everything due to the fact that my daughter was rather sick. It was a whole lot of work just to hold her but it was worth it and for the first time… I finally got to hold her. As the doctor left the room, I looked at my baby girl and I still didn't smile at her. She looked at me back with curious, bright eyes, her facial expressions never changing at all. I held her closer to my chest and rocked her back and forth ever so gently. Her hands made their way out of her pink blanket as she wrapped her tiny fingers around my own big finger._

_I looked over to her box that was given no name and I remembered that she was not even named yet. I looked over back to my daughters face and I began to run my held finger over her beautiful, gemmed nose _

"_Amy… That's what I want to name you. Amy Rose Hedgehog."_

And as I lay here in bed for the first time in a week, now afraid of my own child, I remember the promise I had given to my dead wife.

_"I promise that to you, Amy Rose…"_

**Authors Note: Please read and review!**


	2. Can't

Chapter Two

**Sonic's POV**

My ears perked up, as I turned in my bed unsuccessful to sleep at all. In the corner of my ears I could hear a distant crying from the other room beside mine.

_Jesus Christ._

My fatherly senses quickly got the best of me as I forced myself to get up (even though I couldn't sleep at all… either way). My arms gave me support as I pulled myself up and stretched my tired legs out to the side of the bed; giving a fake yawn to wake myself up. My feet finally hit the soft, warm rug below me as I stood myself up, never making any eye contact with the floor itself. The dried up tears crusted on my cheeks began to disappear as I wiped my face resignedly, gaining my balance and proceeding my way out of my room.

_It had already become a painful night for me to sleep through but to my dismay, it was about to become more painful than it was._

The sounds of my wailing child continued as I made my way down the shallow halls of my house into the baby's room. As I creaked into my daughter's room, the dazzling colors of neon that hid beneath the shadows made their way to my eyes. The room was quite bright in color but so dull in feeling (at least, to me it was). I gave a small grin, thinking of the time when Amy begged me to paint the room these types of colors. I didn't quite support the idea but I gave in when she brought in about six buckets of brightly colored paint afterwards. I remember her hugging me and begging me in her small fake whimpers. It was nice to know that the memory was still alive in my head…

I walked slowly towards the wooden crib where my daughter laid, her hands frantically waving in the air and her jaded eyes no longer giving a serene composure. The sparkles of tears on her cheeks flickered through the darkness, which made me aware that she was most likely having a nightmare or maybe just begging for something to eat.

I reached out and grabbed my daughter from her crib, patting her on the back gently and making quiet shushing noises in the process. Her yells slowly turned into soft whimpers as her head laid on my shoulder; her eyes still not opened. But to my dismay, her crying began to continue.

…

_I guess I'm on to step two?_

I quickly rushed myself to the kitchen, careful with my daughters little head that laid restlessly on my aching shoulder. I hurriedly scanned the kitchen; finally aware of what I had forgotten when I had gotten home from the hospital…

I had forgotten where Amy and I had put the bottles when we were setting up everything for the baby.

_Damn. In the situation I was currently in at the moment, I felt as if I wanted to bury myself alive right next to my fathers' grave._

"…"

At the weird random thought, I started rummaging through the many kitchen cabinets in my house with a baby in my arms and a piercing cry right by my left ear. I looked in the dishwasher, but they weren't there. I looked in the bottom right cabinet above the stove but, again, they weren't there! I looked in the damn medicine cabinet but, of course… **THEY WEREN'T THERE!**

My patience started going off the edge as I began to get frustrated over the baby bottles and where in the hell they were…and the thought of me ever going back to bed. But still, I remained calm for my own sake…

_Not for the baby's, but my own._

_My own sake of blowing up and shredding into millions of pieces._

I finally was rewarded for all of my frustration when I finally found the baby bottles (which were placed over the kitchen sink). I quickly grabbed one of the fragile glasses without hesitation and grabbed one of the baby formula cases placed on the island of my kitchen. I quickly scanned the label just to make sure it was the kind of formula I needed and nothing else like a glass of liquor or something (that would be messy)… I made sure to put only two scoops of the baby formula in the bottle and one ounce of water (at least that's what I thought how much the bottle needed). I shook it up fast and hastily, watching the fluids bouncing up and down and mixing together; forming the white liquid that would make the baby content. I warmed it up a good minute in the microwave and after doing so in my satisfaction; the whole baby bottle process was complete.

_And surprisingly, I found the whole process as hard as defeating Eggman in one of his crazy encounters…_

I held the bottle up to my daughters face as she began to sniff it and wrapped her tiny hands around it; her little eyes still closed and concealed. As I watched her response, I sighed very deeply in disappointment.

She had… rejected the milk! **You have got to be kidding!**

Her crying began to continue in excruciating screams as I tried to think of a step three…

_Damn, what was step three? Lord, help me!_

As I started running out of plans, I checked her diaper to see if there was any leaking but none was found. I tried burping her to see if she had any gas but none was given out. Why wasn't she shutting up?! Why?! WHY?! **WHY?!**

I was on the urge of screaming my lungs out to the whole world. The actual urge to scream that I was not ready to be a father… To actually believe that I was no real father.

_Maybe I wasn't ready. Maybe it was a mistake?_

I quickly shook the thought out of my head. There was only one thing left to do. And in my kind of panic, I felt it was the only thing left to do…

I grabbed my phone and quickly tried dialing the hospital number. It was kinda' stupid to try speaking to a doctor when it was 1:03 a.m. in the morning. PSH! There probably isn't anyone at the nurses' desk. Of course, I was desperate to get this child to shut up at the moment so I didn't quite care!

_Though, dissatisfaction got the best of me…_

**Beep!**

_We're sorry, but the number you are trying to reach is invalid. Please, try another number or call an operator to fix your call… If you need any help, press…_

"**Oh! For crying out loud! I forgot the hospital number?!"**

I had forgotten the damn hospital number!

Crazy thoughts of a lunatic ran through my head; my beautiful patience already wasted and my insanity getting the best of me. I, Sonic the Hedgehog, was desperate.

I was about to slam the phone down angrily on the receiver until I thought of another idea…

I quickly started dialing another number that I knew and waited for the call to be picked up. I felt that I was becoming deaf in one ear because of my baby girls constant crying but I did my best to ignore the insufferable screams. I waited impatiently, cursing to myself about the position I was in. How I wish I had Amy with me right now…

Finally, the phone on the other line was picked up. I waited anxiously for an answer, but all I could hear were the sounds of breathing and yawning on the other line.

"Miles Pro- MAHHH- wer speaking. Hoooooow… How may I help you?"

_He's probably going to look at his clock and wonder why I am calling so early…_

_In five…_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

_One…_

"**AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO EARLY!?"**

I nearly dropped the phone out of my hands as I juggled for it with the baby's head laying on my shoulder. Now I felt that both of my ears were deaf due to the fact that my daughter was screaming in my left ear and Tails was screaming into my other ear.

"Tails, it's Sonic. Look, I need your help! Please! This child is driving me insane! It won't fall asleep! IT WON'T SHUT UP!!!" I screamed into the phone, my patience wearing very thin. I could've sworn that I heard Tails curse on the other line.

"Did you try giving her a bottle?"

"Yes."

"Did you check if she had any symptoms?"

"Yes."

"Dirty diaper?"

"YES! Tails, I tried EVERYTHING!"

A sigh was heard on the other line, covered by a low grunting sound. He was clearly ticked off at the ordeal.

"I'll be over" he answered silently and hung up.

* * *

**Tails' POV**

I finally got myself out of bed, a grim feeling in the air, which was no welcome committee for me. I was quite pissed off at the fact that I had to get up out of bed just to get Sonic into his bloody senses. But then again… I would probably go crazy if I were a single father.

_And speaking of the patience Sonic does not have, I would probably go mentally nuts. Maybe bad enough to even go to therapy._

_But I know therapy is not Sonic's thing._

I got up and rubbed the back of my neck (which ached quite painfully due to the fact that I was constructing the plane for the military today). I looked around mindlessly at my room. It was quite a mess. Tissues were placed at every inch and corner of my floor and the many photos of Amy and I together laid in stacks on some of my drawers and my nightstand …

_Me and her growing up. Being friends. I even had a few photos of when she was pregnant. In other word…_

_I was still grieving over my best friend…_

_May her soul rest in peace._

I quickly tore myself apart from the painful memories as I skid myself across the wooden carpeting of my room. As I slipped and slid down the aisle of my house, I quickly grabbed my shoes and slipped them on along with my black sweatshirt that laid on my living room couch. I then grabbed the car keys that laid on the counter of my coffee table (Thank God that I'm sixteen!) and I rushed out the door, my pants barely all the way up.

It felt good to be the age I was, speaking of the fact that I was taken to be "more mature" than I was taken to be about 5 years ago. I've gotten quite close to Cream over the years and I've gone to the point where I feel scared about my feelings. We haven't gotten to date yet nor have I ever told her how I felt. How I wanted to be more than friends with her… How I wanted to be with her… I guess I have to wait.

I now work for the military. I work on their weapons for mindless hours a day and I get little wage except a handshake from the president himself. I am also part of the GUN army and go undercover on some missions, which I get paid good money for. Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow also worked there and even Amy used to (but she was dismissed when news had gotten out that she was pregnant).

In other words, things have changed…

As I locked my front door, the fresh morning air rushed down my fur as I finally came outside. To me, the breeze was as refreshing as drinking water under a hot summer sun (which was exactly what I needed, except it was not summer but it was fall). Snapping myself back into reality, I wasted no time feeling the air as I rushed to my garage and slipped my feet towards my cheap blue Roadster (really cheap!). I looked at it not in awe but disgust. It kinda' made me wish that the military would pay me better money…

_Or at least give me proper car insurance._

I grabbed the hood of my car and jumped into the side window of my car in a careless fashion. It gave me the feeling of being cool, which was a feeling I never wanted to lose. I then started my engine, a root and a toot here and there around my despicable bandwagon. Finally, one of my car lights flickered on (the other was broken) and I was off to the Mystic Ruins…

* * *

When I had finally gotten to Westopolis and off the free way, I almost passed out on the wheel. It was about a one-hour drive and already it was about 2:30 in the morning. 

I would actually die for some decent sleep.

I had finally gotten to Sonic's house, which I could swear that I heard the screaming of a child from when I was getting out of my car. I quickly rushed myself to the front door on which I knocked on loudly.

No answer.

I placed my ear against the door to hear the crying of a baby and Sonic yelling a distant 'coming.'

It must have been chaos in there.

I removed my ear as, finally, the door swung open, showing a Sonic I had never seen before…

Sonic had changed. His eyes were as red as ever and his cheeks gave off the visible markings of past tears in which he had cried the past couple of days. He looked tired and his ears hanged down in a depressing impression. His quills were ruffled and, of course, he was not the normal Sonic the Hedgehog. No, he had changed…

I looked at him at dismay as I noticed the little bundle in his hands, crying deafeningly and infuriatingly.

I looked at Sonic once again who gave a forced small grin to me.

"Can you help me, please?"

_I must've sworn that that was the first time Sonic said 'please' to me…_

"Sure, umm… I guess I can help you after you woke me up at 1:30 in the morning and got me out of bed when I have work to do today and I have to work on stuff without being half asleep!"

_I guess I was just so sleepy that I didn't notice that I snapped at Sonic. Go figure…_

"Please Tails… She has been crying not stop and I don't know what to do. I just… don't…" He whispered to himself and to me, hanging his head and looking down at the concrete of his front doorstep. My heart swelled with guilt as I saw this. I never saw Sonic so hurt… So lost… And to think I would expect him to be happy after he lost the one he had loved so dearly.

I looked at him and patted him on his left shoulder. "Sorry man… Didn't mean to snap at ya'," I said. He gave me another forced smile and a rather small sniffle. He then led me in his house…

As we came in the house, I took little Ames (I guess that is her self proclaimed nickname) from Sonic's arms and rocked her gently. I whispered soft lullabies to her, some of which my mother used to sing to me before she died. Sonic sat in his living room, his head in his hands and his eyes closed.

As I sang one final lullaby to the small purple bundle, there was no longer any crying. Her eyes were closed and she was snoring silent whispers as her head cuddled in the patch of fur on my chest. I smiled to myself and laid the child in its crib carefully.

_Now for Sonic…_

I walked up to Sonic who still sat in the living room in complete silence. I had thought about breaking the silence but Sonic was the first to speak.

"I just can't do it… I can't take care of her. She is just too much for me. No one can expect me to take care of her!"

All I could do was stand there and listen. Stand there and take the torture of listening to Sonic's grieving.

_"I can't…"_

I finally had the guts to speak to him…

"I know, man… But this is not a thing you can run away from. You're her father. You can't let Amy's death get to you. You need to move on… For your daughter's sake… For you-"

"I know Tails! I know! I know that I'm a father! But guess what? I never wanted to be one! You know what, I feel somewhat that maybe Amy's death was my fault! That I was the one who thought I was ready to be a father but really, I wasn't! I can't do anything! Yes, I can save lives but I can't take care of one myself! I just can't do this! **It's not worth it!**"

I was quite taken back by his yelling (luckily the baby didn't wake up). I only shook my head, small tears already streaming down my eyes. I looked at Sonic's angry face in pity. His teeth were gritted and his dried up tears glistened through the window's light. I constantly shook my head.

I choked for words but none of which I could have spoken more clearly.

_"I'm glad that I could help…"_

His angry face disappeared as he buried his face in one of his hands, pinching the rim of his nose and deeply sighing.

"Please," he whispered. "Leave me alone."

I listen. I waste no time to exit the house, my heart broken and my eyes burning with tears wanting to come out. I could've sworn that as I walked out the door, I heard not the baby crying but someone else crying… A deep, silent crying.

_And I never heard Sonic cry so badly._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yup! This is my new story... Quite depressing like all the other stories I write but I promise it will get happier. ;D This story was originally inspired about a few months ago when I wrote it on DeviantArt. I thought it sucked so I removed it! So I guess this is a rewrite? Whatever. Anyways, this was inspired to me when my mom died (about less than a year ago) and, yeah, since my sadness got the best of me I got the idea of writing this! XD

To get things straight: the baby's name is Amy though it will be nicknamed Ames (or little Ames). Yes, Amy Rose is dead and she won't be coming back so YEAH! Also, don't think Sonic will ditch this kid because... well... you'll find out.

So I hope you are all enjoying this story so far! I'm planning to continue my other stort soon so chill... I've made chapters a bit longer and hopefully this one will meet all of you guy's satisfaction! Read and review if ya' can! I dun care. PEACE!

**-DarkShelby101**


	3. Chaos

Chapter Three

**Sonic's POV**

Waking up late was not how I planned to start my day… nor was the fact that I was late for work.

_Work._

_Can someone get me out of the Hell I am in?_

I let my feet dangle off of the side of my couch as I force myself up, my head throbbing from all the depression I was in and my eyes imploring for some decent sleep. I give a small yawn as I literally slap myself awake, trying to pretend that today was actually going to be a good day and not a dire one...

_Of course, I was half asleep when I thought such thoughts…_

I wearily glanced at the clock that sat on the coffee table, trying to make out what the green neon numbers said. I then heave in a deep sigh as I do…

Already I was wishing today was Saturday and not another Wednesday.

I quickly jump on my feet and dash myself to my room, digging mindlessly through my closet to find the work suit that I wore just last week. I was aware that I never washed it but it didn't really matter due to the situation I was in. Also, I never really did care about personal hygiene.

I dug through the piles of clothes in my closet, throwing random socks, shirts, and some of Amy's dresses into the air as if they were nothing. I forced myself not to take one of Amy's dresses and look at it, or smell it for that matter… It was one of those things I just had to get a grip of…

_Ah, the beauty of grieving. You can't do anything with it, can you?_

I finally found the navy blue work suit in the bottom of Amy's pile of stuff. It never crossed my mind how it got there but I didn't really actually care at the moment. All I cared about was getting to work on time and not getting freakin' yelled at by my jerk boss. I scanned the suit and nodded to myself in satisfaction. It wasn't so bad… No stains, not so much wrinkles… My idea of a perfect suit.

I quickly pull a white shirt over my head and then the snazzy blue coat after that. I straighten it up, trying to wrap a tie around my neck but never succeeding. Of course, I had no clue on how to tie a tie…

_Was it the loop de loop trick? No, that's the shoe deception…_

_'Forget it Sonic, just get your pants on and you'll be gone before you know it.'_

At the thought, I hastily try to pull on my pants while I'm on the floor but as I do, I knock my head against the wall.

"AH! Damnit!" I shouted out loud, embracing my head with my hands as I laid on the ground with my pants half on and my vision a bit blurry. I shake my head, trying to seize the pain, kicking my leg and constantly chanting to myself:

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!"

After a few inhaled breaths, I take a quick glance at one of the nearby clocks, fully aware of how deep of trouble I was in. 'Think positive, think positive…'

I pull my pants all the way up, buckling them up with a snazzy leather belt that I had gotten from Cream last Christmas… Again and again, I look at the clock and begin to dread work more and more.

_'Forget the tie! Forget the coffee! Forget the breakfast! Just move Sonic the Hedgehog!'_

I obediently follow what my mind says but before I do, a mere crying comes to my ears.

_'Oh… Don't forget the baby…'_

_"…"_

_Babysitter… anyone?_

**Vanilla!**

I hurriedly grab my cell and dial random numbers, clicking the 'call' button in the process of it all. I wait impatiently as someone begins to answer the phone.

_Pick up! Pick up!_

"Hello! This is Cream the Rabbit, how may I help you?"

A short grin comes across my face as I hear the sound of Cream's voice. She sounds more mature than she used to five years ago…

She's not the little sis' I knew five years ago, though…

"Hey Cream. It's Sonic-"

"Sonic!" She squeals into the phone, obviously happy to hear me. "I thought I would never hear your voice again! I haven't seen you since- uh… you know…"

Her voice starts to choke up as she tries to find better words for her unfinished sentence. I quickly change the subject when I can, not prepared to handle a crying Cream over the phone.

"Hey Cream… Can you get your mother on the phone for me?"

There's a small silence but not too long to make me feel all depressed again.

"Of-f course… What for?"

"Eh… I need to ask her a favor," I say as I rub the back of my head, feeling the bruise from when I hit my head on the wall.

"Okay! I'll go get her right now!"

I wait patiently, hearing Cream on the other line calling for her mother. I look at the clock again. 8:23. Thirty- seven minutes for me to get to work. 'Not so bad', I thought. 'I'll probably make it in time.'

"Hello, Sonic dear…" An elderly woman speaks into the phone, her voice still as sweet as when I had gotten injured in a battle and she bandaged me up just to make sure I was okay. I could smell her scent all the way from my house… the smell of freshly baked cookies and sweets that she had made when she had nothing else sweeter to do. It's comforting to hear Vanilla's voice again but it makes me feel guilty that I gotta' speed things up for myself.

"Hey Vanilla. How are you doing?"

She giggles on the other line, quite aware that I was in a rush for something. She was smart like that… Never could I ever doubt her knowledge.

"I'm fine… I hear that you have a favor to ask from me?"

"Uh. Yeah, I was wondering… I have to go to work and I don't have a babysitter for…"

I pause. I don't like saying what I mean…

"Your daughter?"

"Yeah, that word!"

"Sonic dear, are you alright?"

I fiddle with my fingers, trying to think of a simple yet believable answer…

"I'm fine… Just, can you come over and take care of her?"

She answers softly to me, like a confident mother trying to lead a confused child out of trouble.

"Sure… I'll take care of the little darling."

"Alrighty then! Thanks!"

And at that, I hang up.

I waited about a good twenty minutes before Vanilla and Cream showed up. I knew I was limited on time so I quickly showed her where the baby was, where the bottles were, and where the diapers were placed. She nods for me to leave but before I do, I give a quick 'thanks' and dash off.

'I wish I had a watch…'

I sped to the White House where GUN Headquarters was located. I was limited with only six minutes to get to the conference room and be in my assigned seat by nine o' clock.

_Shall I quote or unquote?_

I ran into the building, making office papers fly everywhere and making people dumbfounded about themselves and what just happened with their windows. Ignoring all the fuss, I run myself up some stairs…

_Some more stairs…_

_And more._

_And more._

_And more…_

It never ends once you're in a hurry.

They end, or at least the stairs do… My day? Never.

_With no tie, with no coffee, with no folders, I walk in the conference room… Obviously late._

I glance at the big clock above the fairly large table where everyone is seated.

_9:03_

_"…"_

"Please have a seat Mr. Hedgehog", my boss snaps at me coldly. I obey, looking over the table to see both Tails and Knuckles look at me as if I were an idiot they didn't know… And Shadow… he didn't even look at me.

I seat myself, looking around and acting like I was never existent. Or at least I try to act that way… I'm afraid I'm not successful.

The meeting proceeds on…

My grudge of a boss looks at me with his evil eye, for of course he was always that way towards me. He was also a human. I wasn't that fond of humans…

"So, it is rumored that Dr. Robotnik may be back..."

_I usually remark with a smart-alec comment but today, I wasn't feeling like myself._

He runs a hand through his bushy brown hair, eyeing at us all as he throws a folder in the middle of the table. Tails is the first to grasp it, going through it and throwing its contents in random directions to the members of the council. I grab a newspaper, examining the front page and reading the big bold letters that mostly caught my attention:

**RANDOM ATTACK! EGGMAN IS BACK! **

I scan the article and look at the pictures…

It's Robotnik all right.

Tails passes me a picture with a solemn expression on his face. I was wondering if he was still pissed about what had happened this morning but I didn't dare to ask. I take the picture and take a glance at it, looking at it with disgust. There, right in front of my eyes, was a picture of dead people. The colors crimson red was spread across the concrete of the picture with a dead child lying by the curb, her eyes wide open and blood trickling down the side of her mouth. I look closer at the picture, now examining the girl's head. Then there, right in the center of her forehead, was the Dr. Robotnik logo burnt into her pale skin. My hands shake at this as I drop the picture and rub my head, quite doubtful about what I just saw…

It can't be Robotnik.

"This can't be Eggman…" Knuckles speaks up, his arms crossed and his feet now lying across the table. His face is like its usual… always serious but a little awkward to the side.

I look over to Tails who seems to be nodding with Knuckles. I look at the people beside me... Everyone agrees that it is not Robotnik.

Of course, the boss doesn't agree.

"Too bad it is", he sighs. "I guess he's back from Hell once again…"

"But it can't be Robotnik", I speak up, everyone's eyes staring at me. I take a huge gulp as I mess with the collar of my suit. "I mean it can't be him because I know the Doc. He's not that violent. Also, I've known him since I was a kid. He isn't that evil. He doesn't have a capability to kill-"

"Unfortunately, he does!" The boss snaps back, a face of fury coming over his face. Too bad I don't give a damn about it…

"No, because he isn't capable of murder!"

There's a long silence… The boss grins cruelly at me, looking at his fingers and walking towards me in a gentle fashion. He then slams his hand in front of where I sit, growling at me and making eye contact with me.

"Listen hedgehog, I think I know that he can murder. He is a cold-hearted coward. Remember those old days… Where he tried to hurt that pink hedgehog of yours, which he never successfully killed."

My head starts to boil over the top. I can feel my fist tightening itself as my teeth grit together. I force myself not to slug him… But he keeps talking…

" It's weird… After all those times you saved her yet she managed to die herself… Fascinating…"

My hands start to shake, my breaths heavy and rapid. My eyes start burning with tears just wanting to come out but I force them to not to show themselves…

_'Shut up… Shut up…'_

He walks over closer to me, his head coming over my shoulder as if he is just asking for a fight.

_"Too bad you couldn't save her then…"_

My whole world blacked out for a second as I felt my fist swing and hit the boss's face. I then see him with a bloody nose and his hand over his face. I look at him and then walk out. Two words echoed through the halls as I walked out:

_You're fired!_

**Authors Note:** Short and simple... I'm making Sonic's life suck at the moment! XD Just kidding... It's part of the plot so shut up! I will update soon! Like early... I think...


	4. Cry

Chapter Four

**Sonic's POV**

Today, I walked home slowly … wondering where the hell my life was going from here; wondering if anything was going to be perfect again. Wondering…

Where's that wonderful life I once had?

I knew such a question would never answer itself.

Above me, the sky darkened into an endless shadow above Westopolis, covering up what seemed to be the only light of my day. The silhouette of the city behind me gave only a fade glow in the distance; the park trees disappearing as I walked farther and farther away from the busy civilization. The sun had disappeared along with the powerful radiation that had been given off during the bright morning, making it much harder for my lungs to readjust to such weird temperatures.

That only light was obviously covered up once more. The sun, that is…

My footsteps were slow, for I wanted to think. I wanted to let my mind catch up on itself, like an old friend coming to visit. Nothing seemed to be realistic the past couple of days; the grieving of death only took its toll on me now...

As much I wanted to laugh at all of this… like a joke, for intense… I couldn't. Yeah, it was all just a joke… but it was a weird one. Who could fake death?

Running away from it all would make it no easier for myself. I couldn't run… I couldn't. I had too much of a responsibility on my hands. Something that I knew I could not handle. It was what I actually had to force myself to accept…

A child of my own.

It was all too much for me. Too much for me to bear at the moment. Too much… I, Sonic the Hedgehog, cannot be what I thought I was ready for. And that is what I am now…

A father.

An imperfect father just begging to escape from it all…

Heh, it's amazing really… How hard reality can actually impact your life. One moment it is perfect but then, out of thin air, everything dies down. It's like your making your own world harder than it should be. I was making it harder for myself. I knew so…But, then again, who wouldn't do such a thing when you lost the one you loved the most?

Lost. Funny word. I never imagined thinking about it that much… Only when I lost a sneaker or maybe lost directions in a forest… Never have I thought about a person that way.

She's lost, I told myself. I'm lost.

I silently walked on.

I thought about Amy, remembering what she had said to me one day before she died, smiling as blissful as an angel. The day before we had our marriage and said our vows to each other, promising that our love would always be eternal… Taking her soft, fragile hand and hearing her soft, velvet voice whisper to me 'I do' in front of the twilight. Promising that in sickness and in health, that we would stay together… Forever.

But… what is forever when you don't have the other by your side?

_"No matter what kind of flaw you make Sonic the Hedgehog, know that I will always still think of you as perfect._

_"I love you…,"_ she said, her whispers echoing in my head like an almost decayed memory.

Amy, please… Look at me now and change your mind. What do I look like? What promises have I kept?

What promises have you kept?

At that moment, I wished that she were here… that she was still here running after me and pursuing me to love her. What I would give to wrap my arms around her and say such three simple words or to be technical, four.

_"I love you, too."_

But now, I know that is impossible now that she is gone…or in everyone else's definition of gone, dead.

I guess vows these days just really don't matter. They really don't keep the promises you tend to make.

And at the sudden choke of words I tried to find in my head; out of all the millions of things to speak of or think of, I could only think of one obvious thought…

I missed her.

I look up at the sky above me, the clouds still drifting away as if life to them didn't matter. It grew darker than evening, the world now covered in a sinister blanket that did not offer warmth. To make matters way worse than they were supposed to be, it began to rain…

And rain… and rain…

I ignored it, though. Even though it made me shiver, sneeze, and cough… I ignored it. I began to tremble as I still kept walking, my ears folded down to the backside of my head and my eyes, heavy. I would fiddle with my fingers now and then but then I would ask myself, what was the point?

My thoughts concentrated on my daughter once again. I thought about the small infant, her cries still ringing in my ears freshly as they had the other night. She was a hand full. More than I could handle. I wasn't meant to be her father… a mistake, as I said before.

I thought about her future; what she was going to become of herself by living with me. With me and not a smart mother. The questions that she would ask, both physically and mentally hurting me; my insides gasping for air… What if I couldn't handle it? The questions of her mother… the questions of me. Painful. Her innocent eyes reminding me every single damned day of what I have lost… What never became.

I can't handle it. Everyone knows it and I do not disagree anymore… I cannot despise such reactions anymore. The facts are always true. There were no longer opinions in this matter. I was horrible. Too horrible to even take care of my own damn child!

Adoption would be best. Not the greatest idea but it is the best I have. I'll live alone and try to settle things with myself. I'll live the life that I had before love, before all of this… alone.

Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone.

Something was so wrong with the word, now.

"I'll. Live. Alone," I whispered; gasping for every word I just exhaled. Alone without her… alone without them… alone without anyone… alone without any family.

Alone… Loneliness. The words never did sound the same as they used to be. Maybe it was because I grew a habit of not being alone. I was too worried with life; trying to be dedicated to everything I wanted to be. What I never became… Maybe, I forgot what alone felt like. Whatever alone was now, the word made my stomach turn uncomfortably.

Before… her… I don't remember what it was like. Carefree. Probably. Not sure. I totally had forgotten about those days. I remember that I thought Amy had cooties. Heh, typical boys mind at the most. I also remember her giving me that silly look, like she KNEW I was a dork. I remember laughing at that face and crying tears of humor. She would laugh along, as if she wanted to gain my attention more than she already had. Then I grew up… and so did she. I went through some of those weird stages and I guess that was when I started noticing her true beauty; her gorgeous crooked smile. The way she walked was not a strut but a ballet dance perfectly recited. Gracefully, she would swing her warm arms around my cold waist; warming up my whole body like fire and snow put together. I then would hold her much more closely to me. I never ran away that many times, anymore… Her presence became my drug. No matter what, I could not shake her fresh perfumed scent away.

I would then offer to run with her, to buy her stuff that she didn't even need; to give her all that she wanted… But never did I admit my feelings during those days. I don't know if she noticed if I did care or not… I never asked. It never had crossed my mind, ever… But I bet she did notice, for she was a smart girl like that. It was also painfully obvious towards me in particular. The drug never wore off on my body. My addiction towards her never took a break or stopped. Everyday, I would grow closer to her and everyday, the addiction became worse. Then there was one night… we were on the Emerald Beach, the sparkling oceanic water glittering through her jaded eyes as she smiled in amusement towards the sea. She was teaching me one last time how to swim, and it was her final time. She said that I would make it without her. That I could swim without her help and do it myself. I opposed the idea, for that meant that she wouldn't be near me every second of the day. That meant that she was letting go of me and moving on… I could not let my drug run out. I needed it… I needed her…

I then started to drown. I could not live without the drug that damaged my lungs but helped me breathe. I could not breathe without her scent and her touch… her taste of breath. I needed her.

And then the first kiss... my first ever-real kiss. The kiss that showed her all of that…Her soft, warm lips brushing against mine after I had told her that she couldn't let me swim alone… her body moving closer towards mine as I had started kissing her back, wrapping my arms around her slender waist and never letting go. Both of our eyes, closed, as we felt each other's lips move passionately around our mouths'. There were no sounds… There was taste. The taste of sweet strawberries and the scent of fresh beach water all over her tangled hair… Neither of us hoped for air, for we both drowned together in that kiss… I wasn't swimming alone.

We both wished for eternal love from each other and Amy questioned about the family that she always wanted. As stupid as I was, I had agreed. Thinking that I was ready was not a good excuse to become a father…

Now, look where I am. My drug is gone. It was burnt away and it only left me with shards of what we wanted. Broken glass that was not fixed, a doll with no owner and a child that I didn't want.

Gone, yet left with something.

I saw my house in the distance, the rain still plummeting down my not-covered face and stinging my eyes. I didn't know what to expect when I would walk in… A crying child or a warm hug that belonged to the arm's of someone who was not here. Choice A was the first guess and Choice B… it was a dream.

I walked over to the porch of my house as I got the house keys out of my pocket. They jingled a soft, reassuring sound as I unlocked the door as slowly and as quietly as I could. The lock finally snapped as it freely swung the door open by itself; a problem in which Amy and me never fixed together…

There was silence. No screams and no moans of the newborn… I was grateful that everything was so still. It had been a while since I had experienced a silence just as this.

I thought about calling Vanilla's name, for I wondered where she went. She wasn't in the living room where I thought she would be… She was nowhere. A thought then came across my mind that the baby was probably asleep and that she was in her room. I held my yell in my throat, trying so hard to be patient for my own good. I did not want to start any crying at all in this perfectly still house.

I walked towards the baby's room, where no one was. Just a neon- colored room with no one in it. A sudden intensified flash of panic went through my mind as I quickly rushed myself to my own room in full speed, afraid to find out if they were in there or not.

They weren't.

A thousand things came rushing in my head at once… The first thought was that somebody might have broken in and took Vanilla against her will, along with the child that I owned. Second, it might've been Robotnik once again! But none of them seemed to fit… Not easily, though.

I then heard a small laughter near the backyard porch.

I swiftly drove my feet near the back door of the house. To my relief, through the docile glass window was the baby, safe and sound in Vanilla's arms and Cream shaking its small hand dangling off on Vanilla's side; pointing towards the rain in enjoyment. I didn't smile, but only stared in content. It was a pretty scene that was still forgetful yet touching. I watched as the baby stared at Cream with curious jade eyes, probably wishing that she were never here in the first place. I gave a mental laugh as I walked myself outside, my hand in my pocket's as I studied the rain from under the wooden roof.

"Such a darling," Vanilla murmured as she started cooing the baby with sweet nursery rhymes that I didn't know; just as Tails did the other night when he was over at my house. It was sad that I had not yet knew how to do such things… I forcefully dug my hands deeper into my pockets and nodded in fibbing conformity.

She nodded sweetly and shot a smile towards me afterwards. We both gave quiet glares to each other and sighed.

"How was work?" She asked, her voice still as innocent as always. My expression changed from content to a scowl as I thought about what had happened. 'Stupid human…'

"I-eh… It was fine," I lied. I couldn't manage to tell the truth. She seemed convinced afterwards.

"Oh! That's nice! I've had fun baby sitting your little angel as well," she said, the scents of her fresh cookie fur whiffing across my nose. I smiled back weakly, unable to speak anymore.

"She does love the rain," she then stated. My heart broke. She knew my own child before I even could…. It kinda' sucked, knowing that I had no type of father potential in me. Vanilla stared at me with a secrecy stare…

"Cream, dear, can you take little Ames inside? I have to speak with Sonic…"

My brow rose.

"Of course, mother!" The cheerful, little rabbit squealed as she instantly scooped the baby out of Vanilla's arms and ran away inside the house, laughing cheerfully anf youthfully.

Vanilla then, again, stared at me with an odd stare.

I took a deep breath. I didn't know why I was here with Vanilla. I didn't understand why she became so curious with me… She seemed suspicious about something. Was it something I had said or was it the way I looked? I mean, I was soaked in rainwater…

She then spoke softly, her face normal.

"Tails called me an hour ago… He told me about last night with the baby and you getting fired from your job. Sonic, dear, I'm so sorry…"

She paused and pursed her lips, as if trying to think of other words to say. I didn't speak at all, just waited… Anger inside of me blazed. I was definitely pissed at Tails for not shutting his damn mouth.

"Sonic, I know you are suffering from a terrible loss. We all our, but… don't you think that with a child, you should be more stronger than us? More mature?"

More mature?

"Amy would've wanted you to do your very best to be happy, to take care of little Amy for her… Sonic, don-"

I've heard this before. I did not want to hear it again. My anger then flared.

"SHUT UP! JUST, SHUT UP!" I screamed, my rage beginning to flood my brain. She stared at me with cold, scared eyes, but they too couldn't stop me from yelling.

"I FREAKIN' KNOW WHAT AMY WANTS ME TO DO!! I already know what she wants from me! But I'm not ready! I can't take FREAKIN' CARE OF HER! NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND!! TAILS, KNUCKLES, NO ONE!!"

Streams of scorching tears ran down my cheeks as I screamed, my throat throbbing for air that I didn't inhale. I could feel my hands trembling and my heart beating ten times faster than usual. Beads of sweat rolled down my forehead as I stared at Vanilla, once again, with raged eyes.

"You know what?! I'm so sick of everyone telling me to be strong! Be strong, SONIC! Be strong! JUST SHUT UP, ALREADY!! I KNOW, AMY! SHE WOULD NEVER EXPECT ME TO TAKE CARE OF THIS GOD DAMN CHILD ALONE—"

The last words I said shocked my whole body. My nervous system paused; along with the rest of my body as I thought about what I had just said. But what was sad was that—that was the truth.

I kicked the nearest trashcan in fury; hard enough to make it clatter and fall on the ground. Litter flew everywhere but I ignored it all. I ignored every single thing that made noise… that said words and that spoke… I sat myself near the brick wall the house, finally inhaling some oxygen. I buried my head in my hands, trying to calm myself down. I listened to no voices…

I listened to no one's voice but Vanilla's.

She walked up to me, her face filled with sympathy; his glossy eyes filled with tears. She thought of giving me a hug, for she reached a hand towards me but then hesitated. She spoke with a hoarse tone, her voice croaked and sad as well.

"Sonic…"

I looked up. I don't know what she saw on my face, but she stared at me as if I were homeless. As if I were alone. As if I… I was lost.

"Sonic, dear… There was… a time when Amy came over…"

I looked up completely, interested but solemn. She gave a depressing, crooked grin towards me before continuing.

"She was… I think, six months pregnant when she came over. I welcomed her in and gave her cookies for both her and the baby. She smiled a lot, too, and acted so much like a little girl again. She seemed so happy… so serene with you. She was… amazingly just blossoming in her maturity. She kept on talking about the baby in gibberish and talked and talked about how she was so excited. How she was just thrilled to finally start a family with you…," she stared at me, her eyes grinning. I huffed and grinned back, my tears taking a small pause against my placid face.

"That was all she talked about, too. It was you, Sonic. She told me that…that she thought you were going to be the perfect father. She was pointing out all your fatherly characteristics and what she thought would be the best one you would use often… She also told me how much the baby would love you. She guessed that the baby would actually love you more than it loved her. She put all her trust on you… She knew you, Sonic… You just didn't know."

I smiled wearily, thinking of the times that I was actually excited about being a father. The times that I would rub Amy's abdomen and whisper to our child that I was ready… that I wanted her to come out then and there and hold her in my arms. I would kiss it and listen to it, do everything that it wanted me to do. I would hug it like I was a child, myself. I was that excited… and that was when Amy trusted me.

I nodded my head in a trance, a slight bit confused with myself.

'Oh,' was all I could respond with…

X0X0

Night came and the thunder still roared outside, hungrily. It shook the house in all corners, making it almost impossible for me to relax. Sleep was impossible to come by like every other night; like every other day… It was painful to slumber and not feel the familiar warm body close to me, cuddling up against my chest in fright when a thunderstorm came by. The warm scent of strawberries was beginning to fade from my pillows… She was disappearing.

I waited for a cry that soon came. A small, muffled, innocent cry... I rubbed my face in weariness, disappointed in myself for guessing so correctly. It didn't matter, though… It wasn't like I did sleep. It actually felt like days without sleep, but I didn't care. I did not care much about sleep like I used to…

I quickly sped to the kitchen and made a bottle with powdered baby formula. I heated the water, put a few scoops of the formula in, and shook the brittle bottle effortlessly. All was done in less than five minutes, unlike the other night.

I walked to the baby's room, the same echoing footsteps following me like a soft shadow just waiting to eat me up. Everything was so dark and depressing in this house, almost as if it were haunted by the very soul of her. I shook off the disturbing thought as I continued stepping down the hallway towards the deafening, infuriating crying that was growing louder and louder. Each step was torture… It was so silent under the cries of my own child…

I then entered the baby's room.

The little infant's arms swayed frantically in the air, her right fist pounding impatiently on the oak wood bars of the crib as if she were trying to break down in her dream. I looked away for a while, my mouth twitching. I rolled my hand into a fist as well, scared to get angry or sad just from looking at her…

I picked up the fragile child out of the crib and patted her on the back. She began to calm, her cries turning into small sniffles just as last time... I kept on patting her and I slowly put the nipple of the bottle against her mouth. Surprisingly, she took it and started to drink the formula down; calmed once more…

I carried her to the dark living room where everything was still and calm, almost agonizingly hurtful to the heart in my body. I slowly flashed on the dim light of the lamp that sat near the doorway, where, again, there were only shadows covering up everything she once owned. I breathed in deeply as I sat myself on the cozy, chestnut-colored couch with the baby still in my arms, feeding mutely like a sorrow ghost.

My hand traced her quills as I stared at her in silence, every piece of my body trembling. The beauty of my own child was amazing. Her purple quills were like the afterglow of the sun and her strong hands fought fiercely like mine, trying to protect her bottle. My mouth was open but no type of words came out. I wanted to compliment but couldn't. I only stared, without a smile on my face. I needed… I couldn't… I had to…

I needed to.

"Hey…," I started, my voice uneasy. Surely, I could do better than that but it caught her attention. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing a sparkling jade that could blind any soul who knew Amy. They were breath taking. I kept my composure and went on, my voice shaky but everything else, still.

"You… you look so much like your…mother…"

She stared at me with no sentiment escaping from her heart-shaped face. She blinked twice but then reframed to her original stare, which was curious and watchful. I gave a forced grin to her and then continued…

"Look… I'm sorry for not being the best… 'dad' to you. You probably never really noticed, but I just wanted to state that. I'm so sorry for not being the best out there. I'm sorry that I am not the perfect father… I'm not. But…"

I paused and inhaled deeply…

"…but I'll do my best for you. Your mother would've wanted that from me… Yeah, Amy would've wanted that…"

The small child dropped her bottle but didn't move. She continued to stare. I never knew newborns were capable of listening to adults. I felt tears build up inside of my eyes as I looked at her and, for the first time, smiled.

"Your mother… she looked just like you… Except, she was pink," I laughed, a teardrop running down my face. "S-she had those dazzling eyes that you have…and those wonder bangs. You're the perfect imitation of… her… S-she said you would look more like me. Actually, we made a bet on it… I-I never got those ten dollars…"

More tears escaped from my eyes, over my cheeks and over the smile across my face.

"She was gorgeous… She was perfect… better than me… She was… my angel-l. I-I told her that everyday. I w-would tell her how beautiful she was and everyday, I would kiss her. Even when we were angry at each other, I still kissed her. A-a small peck on the cheek was all I needed… It was all I asked for…"

The jaded eyes looked at me, reflecting everything I had just said. Her delicate hands reached out towards my face, wiping away all of the tears falling on my cheeks. The child's touch was wonderful, almost comforting. She tasted the tiny droplets of tears with her mouth and sighed a small baby sigh… My smile disappeared as I thought about further things. Things that I wanted to say… to mention… to tell…

"T-there was a time… I had run off while we were fighting. I-I never said I-I love you and I never kissed her… I didn't know that it was g-going to be her last day… She was pregnant with you… O-only eight months. I guess you just couldn't hold on, couldn't wait… Y-you just had to come out. I wasn't t-there… I came back home t-to see her lying on the floor, blood everywhere…," I winced at the re-found image in my head

"I panicked. She wasn't awake when I took her to the hospital… T-the last words I ever said to her, the last words she heard from me… w-was that I didn't want you. I d-didn't want you… And… a-and… I never kissed her that day… N-not until she was…," I gulped down the word forcefully and to my surprise, I was beginning to cry hysterically.

"I never kissed her! I said I didn't want you! S-she… Ugh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

I started hugging the infant as I cried into her small, feeble chest. She looked at me, again, with no emotion. No tears like mine. She just savored my tears and stared.

Then, as I was crying, I felt her strong arms clung onto my warm chest; her head rubbing against my fur for comfort. I looked at her with more tears in my eyes, making everything in my mind a blur.

'I love you…'

"I-I never said… I never… I'm sorry for not b-being perfect… I'm sorry! Forgive me, Amy! I'm sorry! I love you!—"

I kissed my daughter's forehead and wrapped my arms around her fragile body. My breathing was uneven as I buried my face into her soft, new mauve fur… I didn't want to let go of the only thing…the only thing I had left of Amy…

"I love you… I-I'm sorry…"

I gave another small peck on her cheek and smiled. A great weight was lifted and now a new one had dropped, except a much more smaller one that I could carry.

"Amy, I'm sorry…"

_'An imperfect father just begging to escape from it all…'_

**Author's Note: **My sister read this chapter... The wimp actually cried! Bleh... I was actually close to crying when I wrote this. It sounds emo, doesn't it? Ha, I know it does... XD

LONG UPDATE!! The last chapter was short so I gave all of you fools this! Enjoy it while it last!! Now, buh-bye! I'm gonna' go see Indiana Jones! W00T!! :D

Read and review if ya' wish!!


	5. Certain

Chapter Five

**Normal POV**

_The morning air combed through the blinds of the open window, the window's frame paved with a brilliant white paint that stood out from the bright sky blue shade of the walls. The heavens of the room were filled with the luminosity of sweet strawberries and beach sand, which whiffed around the cobalt hedgehog's nose enjoyably as the sunrise hours passed by slowly. Sonic watched admirably as the sun's rays reached out towards the wooden oak floor, only to be reflected towards a gorgeous pink hedgehog making the bed with newly washed pallid sheets in her grasp._

_Sonic smiled vibrantly towards the rose hedgehog, scanning every inch of her perfect curves and her brilliancy in the sun's light. He admired her even more when his eyes met and laid upon her dazzling heart shaped face, whom was covered in a bright beam of cherry through the radiance of daylight. Her jaded eyes sparkled forever more towards him, the smile on her face absolutely glowering as she, again, laid another layer of pale white sheets onto the bedding. He couldn't help but silently chuckle to himself… How could a being such as him deserve such a woman as her?_

_Luck, he had remembered telling himself._

_The azure hedgehog impatiently waited for the bed to be finished before he leapt onto it and sprawled his legs out, lazily. He heard the silent groan of his beloved from behind the bed and mischievously smiled to himself. It was not going to be a fight, but a simple game._

_"Sonic! I just cleaned the bed!" The silky voice growled. It was the sound that made Sonic grateful that he was not deaf… It was the sweet sound of her that infected his ears and made him glad that he could hear._

_"Hm?"_

_"I said I just cleaned the bed…"_

_"And you did a good job of it."_

_"Sonic!"_

_Sonic laughed gleefully as he felt his body surrender to the imprisonment of his wife's wrath; who had pounced onto his stomach and began whimpering and giggling at the same time to him. Sonic watched as she immaturely stuck her tongue out to him and, yet again, smiled._

_"You're a jerk…," he heard her murmur. He only shrugged._

_"If that's what you think of me."_

_Sonic felt his hand travel over her face and to her lips, where he affectionately kissed her passionately and proudly. Yes, such love was not deserved by a being such as him… such affection he had thought wasn't real was truly upon him now and he was obliged for such a blessing. He then felt his other hand run over the swollen stomach that came between them both, which he stroked and kissed again and again. He heard Amy giggle in delight as he hugged it and kissed it once more, his heart truly excited about what was sure to come for them both._

_"That tickles," the rose hedgehog giggled as she stroked the blue ones quills softly. Sonic smiled back to her and snickered._

_"I thought I was jerk?"_

_"Fine," Amy finally exhaled; her breaths caught inside her seize, "then how about an idiot?"_

_Sonic then looked up and nodded in agreement._

_"Heh, waaay better than jerk…"_

_His arms wrapped around Amy like the sheets on a bed as he touched her silk sweet fur with fairness. The delicacy of such pelt should have been illegal. Sonic lightly placed more kisses atop her forehead and sighed… He could never get over mornings such as these…_

_"I love you, you know?" He silently whispered in her ear, almost too low for her to hear. She gave him another kiss upon the lips and sighed. She then laid her head against his chest, savoring the heartbeat under his peachy, morning fur._

_"I'm aware of that… You tell me everyday."_

_"Is once a week enough for you, then?"_

_Amy made a fake perplexed face and chuckled to herself. No matter what, it was never enough for her…_

_"Hm…Nope," she giggled, popping her lips at the 'P'. A chime of hilarity rang through the room as Sonic rolled his eyes and laughed._

_He expected such an answer._

_The pink hedgehog cuddled herself in her beloved's arms, inhaling a deep sigh of satisfaction as she looked deeply into his emerald, green eyes. Sonic slowly lifted his hand and traced the shades of pink upon the rose hedgehog's cheeks, making sure that every shadow, every visible light shown on her features was completely written down by memory in his mind. He then looked down at her stomach. To be truthful, he had been as scared as hell when he found out about the unplanned pregnancy, but now… he felt truthfully happy about the whole ordeal. Maybe starting a family would not be so bad… maybe…_

_Maybe the child would actually love him as a father._

_"Hm… I wonder. What gender is our baby going to be?" the pink hedgehog inquired, her hand rubbing the edge of her abdomen. She cuddled herself up in Sonic's arms once more; who slightly shrugged and frowned at such a question._

_"Not sure… Boy?"_

_The pink hedgehog crossed her arms and deeply sighed just as her husband had._

_"I say girl and I think that she'll look more like you than me."_

_"Why so sure that it'll be a girl?"_

_The female, again, giggled._

_"A woman's feeling… You see, women are always right."_

_'True,' he thought._

_"Then I say _**HE**_will look more like you."_

_"How so?"_

_Sonic's eyes became observant at the thought._

_"I mostly have recessive traits, or so I think. And plus, I'm up for a challenge."_

_"Then lets make a bet for fun! Whoever is right about who the baby mostly looks like, he or she gets ten dollars from the loser!" She held up ten fingers and smiled. Sonic shrugged and silently grinned._

_"Sure…," he said, brushing his lips lightly against hers once again. "Get your wallet ready, then."_

_Amy then rolled her eyes._

_"Whatever…"_

_Surely, Sonic knew, as he watched the_ _ring on her finger glitter back at him, he was going to be the one to pay her a ten-dollar bill._

**Sonic's POV**

The next morning, I woke up to a silent hum whistling in through my ear. The sound was rather soothing for my nerves and so was its aroma, which was warm and sweet, as if it were the fragrance of the familiar strawberries I used to know. Its texture was warm and furry, like the fuzz from a newborn child's skin and the spectacle of it was no longer unbearable to look at. My eyes fluttered open to the sight of the lilac bundle lying next to me in a deep slumber, its small hands still clinging onto my peach colored chest for comfort and protective assurance. I didn't smile brightly but I did give a slight grin.

It was way better than being alone.

I untangled my daughter's hands from my fur as I began to get up and open the window in my room. The frame was no longer freshly coated with paint, for its angles were no longer the ideal white it used to be. I sighed deeply at the disgusting color as I quickly let the sun's rays, once again, seep through the window's blinds onto the wooden oak floor. I turned around from the window solemnly, aware that the dream I had just had was just a memory waiting to be remembered. It was sad, how much of the blessings I used to have had been taken away. I, again, breathed in the fresh morning tone of the day, for I knew… today was going to be a long one.

I pounced onto the bed and yawned, taking a glance at the clock on my bed stand before shutting my eyes tightly. Everything began coming to me now… everything that happened the other day. I knew what this meant and I, sure as hell, didn't like the sounds of any of it…

No work.  
No paycheck.  
No insurance.

Simply, no life.

I then took a glance at the lilac standing out from the ashen bed sheets. No way was I going to screw up her life. I had to take a step to the plate and do what most would run away from…

Be a single parent.

I, of all people, would run away and scream from such a requirement…Inside of my gut, I believed that this was impossible. But I had to actually be mature now, whether I liked it or not. There was no way I was going to break my promise… my promise… to Amy… the one who left, at least. No way was I going to break it. No way was I going to turn back now… A promise is a promise, right?

Inside of my heart, I knew I had the capability of what Amy thought I had as a father, and now was my chance to prove it. The only problem? Heh, well, I'm not sure how to… I'm not quite 'daddy' material right now; neither am I healed from the loss of my own partner. Inside, I'm still slowly dying and the only one that keeps me alive is the last blessing I'll ever get… the symbol of me and Amy's love for one another: a kid.

_'I'll make it,'_ I told myself. _'You're Sonic the Hedgehog. You can do anything.'_

Definitely, except actually **BE** mature.

I interrupted my own thoughts as I tumbled off the bed and onto the floor in a perfect motion, making sure not to make too much noise to wake the baby. I dashed to the kitchen, my appetite still not at its top but slightly needy for nutrients. It was obvious that I had to eat something due to my motivation skills, which were not at there best, either. I began seeing familiar foods such a cereal and eggs that made my stomach ache sorely with displeasure. I inspected through the cabinets with a scowl upon my face…. Just LOOKING at food was not so swell for me. Nothing seemed appetizing and I was not a chef, so I couldn't TRY to cook anything. I would burn down the whole house! But the more I thought about eating, the sicker I became.

I swiftly grabbed a scarlet apple from the fridge, a small moan of discontentment escaping from my lips as I examined the simple fruit. I poked at it with my index finger and sighed in defeat afterwards. Closing my eyes, I dug my teeth through the red exterior and into the juicy goodness before even taking a breath. My stomach settled as I began to chew and swallow gradually with care. As I felt the contents go down into my stomach, a sudden jolt of pain came from the center of my throat. I then noticed; I hadn't even drank anything since Amy's death… nothing but small droplets of water from time to time.

I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and gorged the whole thing down in one breath. My stomach felt somewhat better but it was still aching awfully... I decided to shake off such agony and do something else. I had heard from somewhere that pain was only a mental feeling, which meant that I was acting like Mr. Over Dramatic if I was feeling this much pain.

I ran to the laundry room and examined the mess. Since there was no work today, I might as well start doing a women's effort (or at least try to do Amy's job). I began to start separating the whites from the colors and the colors from the… well… other colors. I decided, out of pure respect and normality, to clean Amy's clothes and dresses before packing them up somewhere where I couldn't see them again. Heh, it was funny… It actually made things easier for me to look at her clothing. It was like she never died at all… It made me feel like the day I HAD to cut Amy a break and do stuff that she did everyday. She then had to lend me tips because I accidentally made the dishwasher explode into soap bubbles from some reason I didn't get…

I loaded the washer with colored clothing and added laundry detergent to top it all off. After so, I ran to the kitchen once again and began cleaning the counters and the floors… Then I cleaned the living room and every single room in the house. It kept me motivated and running, for I never did like standing still. I also didn't like doing work but, eh, things change.

I was sort of relieved when I heard the baby begin to cry.

I sped to the room with a new baby bottle full of formula in my hand. When I got to the room, I quickly spotted the mauve bundle and brought her up in my arms, now aware that it wasn't food that she wanted…

It was the smell that she wanted to get rid of.

To be honest, I never really HAVE practiced changing diapers. It was never my specialty, nor did I ever plan it to be. I never got the chance to finish practicing with Amy when she would give me those fun 'parenting' classes. Which meant only one thing… I had to learn it myself.

I found the box full of new diapers and set the baby on top of the counter (with a towel under her). My hands were shaking from nervousness because I didn't know what the hell to do first. I scratched my head in perplexing motion. I thought about SOME of those classes I took that weren't as fun as others… (har, har). I then remembered the first step to changing a child's diaper: open the dirty one.

In the end, I managed to tie my hands with the clean diaper that was supposed to replace my daughter's other diaper…

This all was so confusing.

Later, I managed to get a new diaper on her (not so correctly) and I was proud. Not everyday did the blue hero learn such stuff as this… nor did he EVER plan to be a father…

But, hey! I was good.

I fed my daughter another bottle and let her sleep in. I heard that babies were supposed to sleep a lot when they were newborns, so I just went with whatever kept little Amy quiet. I carefully placed her on top of my mattress and closed the blinds of my window, shielding the sun's light away from the newborn lilac that began to hum once again. I gave her a small peck on the cheek before I closed my bedroom door with a small grin upon my face. It was really good know that I could smile at her and not become saddened by her striking eyes. The only way to get by was to live with them and enjoy them.

Then a small knock on the door made me escape my thoughts.

I let myself dash to the door without my feet ever touching the solid, wooden ground. I silently landed and carefully opened the door, making sure not to make the slightest noise that would wake up the baby… My eyes grew wide when I noticed who was knocking so loudly on my door and, sure enough, I was upset.

"Hey, Sonic…"

In front of me was the same twin-tailed fox that came to my house only nights ago… His sapphire eyes sparkled in the magnificent daylight as he moved his three, long front bangs away from his eyes and more towards his forehead. His feet tapped impatiently at my doorway as he looked at me with a strong but nervous face. He had his right hand rolled up into a fist by his side; probably to keep him from saying anything mindless like he usually did when we normally talked. I only stood there as he stared back at me, an apology written all over his face…

I tried to answer back without sounding upset, though that was quite impossible to hide.

"Hey, Miles."

He winced as I said his first name, but his expression cooled quickly. He bit the bottom of his lip and looked away from me, giving a low whistle as he twiddled his left hand's fingers in nervousness and sighed.

"So, um, how ya' doing man?" He asked, a dash of bitterness in his voice.

"Oh… erm… better, I guess," I answered, my own voice a bit hoarse as well. He seemed to nod in agreement, still looking away from me as he did. The silence was stupid to me, so I decided to go along with such a conversation.

"Why are you here?"

His ears perked up as he turned back to me, quite surprised by my sudden growl.

"Uhm… I'm here to say sorry about, you know, about the night you needed help. I guess, I dunno, pushed one of your buttons and I'm sorry-"

"You can come in if you want," I interrupt, my mood a bit lower than usual. He walks in and makes his way towards my living room, no emotion escaping from his face. I sit down on the opposite couch, waiting for him to speak again about something else. Already, I had forgiven him. There was no need of apologies from him…

"So, yeah… about the other night. I'm sor—"

"Don't," I speak up, my hands in fists by my sides. He stares at me, a trace of confusion upon his face. Never have I, Sonic the Hedgehog, apologized to the young kitsune before. I mean, at least once or twice when we were kids but, never so seriously. I took a gulp of air, not sure about what I was going to say. I breathed for words until some came out…

"I mean you aren't the one to apologize, Tails… I am. I'm sorry for being such a… You know, jerk. I was just a bit… lost, a little. I shouldn't snap at the ones who are trying to help and the ones who are suffering the same loss as I am. Just, I'm sorry Tails… so… little bro'? Forgive me?"

A bright smile lit up upon his face as he rushed up from the opposite couch and hugged me tightly. I could see small tears forming in his eyes as I hugged him back, my face brightened with a beam as well.

"Hey, hey! No emotional crap! Come on' get off of me!" I laugh, knocking the twin tailed off of the couch I was on. He laughed along with me and wiped away some of his own tears of happiness. I was proud to have some type of real friend back into my life, for I knew now that I was positively no longer alone. He hugged me again and chuckled through my ear…

"What?" I growl, a smirk still leading my expression.

"Um… I'm sorry Sonic but… you smell like a dirty diaper."

Heh, typical Tails…

"Thanks, man… You always know what to say. Now, shut up."

**Author's Note:** Happiness is coming over me. ;-; Well, no, actually it's depression but this is a happy chapter. XD Yeah, the depression kicks in the NEXT chapter. Sorry this took so long, though. Life is hitting me hard in the stomach and all, and summer isn't helping it all. I miss school and crud and... bleh...

I have nothing more to say except this:

Enjoy the chapter! Read and review if you wish!


	6. Calming

Chapter Six

**Tails' POV**

He looked a tad better than before. I mean, he was smiling; that was a first. His hygiene was still a little messy but his eyes were now glistening that familiar emerald green that I used to know. He talked not in murmurs but in words… that's a third. He said sorry to me; make that the fourth.

Sonic had offered me a cup of coffee when we had stopped wrestling for a bit. We talked a little about ourselves and the past couple of days as if we were two seniors at a fiftieth high school reunion (nothing concerning jobs or anything that related to Amy Rose). I spoke in slight unease about how I had left him a hundred voicemails the other day after he had gotten fired, but when I took a glance over at his unplugged phone cord, I suddenly had the idea that it wasn't even possible that he could've known.

I examined him closely, as if he were some mechanical plane that I couldn't yet get the kinks of (a sick simile to use on my account)… His eyes glinted a pain that I, myself, still couldn't comprehend even after the night he had driven me out of his own home. His voice gave a sentimental sadness that weighed heavily on my back, and his slow movements gave a dizzy feel for which had me free falling through my own bemused mind. I remembered him as the depressed, crippled soul that lived only by himself, not the vibrant blue hedgehog who made a smart ass comment every five seconds while I was by his side. His vocal cords always cracked like broken sound monitors, and his once perfect cobalt fur was now faded to the dismal colors of light blue and grey. It also took me a while to notice the bags under his eyes and the murky chapels in his darkened irises. If he had slept, I thought, it couldn't have been for that long…

But he still talked. He went on about kitchen and laundry duties and how to change a child's diaper (which he mentioned that it was a lot harder than it looked); all kinds of stuff that I didn't even know how to do (but I can guess quite clearly that it's because I'm a male and males don't do women's work). He told me about his new chores and what he had learned only the past couple of hours. He smiled faintly when he brought up the fact that his daughter was doing well. I couldn't help but crack a smile myself when I heard him describe how beautiful she looked when she slept.

But the sad thing was that I really didn't come here to apologize… I had kinda' come here to remind him of something important… REALLY important… so important that I was really scared to remind him… really scared to the point where I actually began begging Knuckles to take my spot (though he refused after considering Sonic's scene down at GUN Headquarters). I felt as if I were going to wet my own pants if no one went with me…

_Sadly, I'm not sure if I already did or not._

_I didn't want to hurt him. I wanted to lay the news on softly… like a feather…_

_A feather? God, I'm messed up…_

"Um… Sonic?"

Sonic stopped in mid-sentence about how he had separated the blues from the reds and gave his full attention to me.

Me and only me.

Oh, boy.

"Um… Sonic? Did you get any news about where they're taking Amy's body?"

The blue hedgehog stopped everything he was doing, dropping a red shirt onto the ground and staring back at me coldly. I could most definitely tell that he was displeased by the sudden inquiry. I stood where I was, motionless and mentally defeated.

"Why?"

My teeth began to chatter as I took a short glance towards the floor, then the ceiling. Whatever I was doing with my head may have looked like I was having neck issues or something of the sorts. I wasn't too sure. At the corner of my eye, I could only catch soft shadows of what had happened the night before. I surely did not want to relive the sort of position I was in back then.

But the point of coming over was to inform; not to be forgiven. Though it may have sounded a bit harsh on my part, I couldn't leave this place without giving some sort of information pack to go with my unintentional apology. It was also his responsibly to decide where to put her.

_I should probably give it to him in pieces._

"B-because," I stammered, my voice dry in its cages, "… Sonic, we don't know where to put her…"

I watched with an anxious proclivity as Sonic sat there, his eyes still on one specific dust bunny floating upon the ground innocently with no intention to interrupt. His fingers held tightly to their own spaces; his hand growing pale as if he was intentionally forcing blood circulation to end. I could only wait absorbedly as his breath began to hasten, and as he chewed on the bottom of his lip until it had finally split into two. Blood brooked down his chin in the most unnerving means, making me shiver once more in a confined discomfort. I sat there, waiting. Not a word seemed to exist in this room no longer. I waited until, by all means, something began to scoop up what had happened to be falling out from his chest.

"A-amy… she wanted to be buried in a cemetery… next to her mom…," he raised his head, smiling. I could faintly see so many tears hidden so well under his throat. "She'd like that."

I nodded, unsure of what to say any further. I kept myself from opening my mouth and speaking what I felt. I knew that if words happened to falls from my lips they would fall like rocks and shatter at feeling. Glass happened to be the first inanimate object to enter the walls of my sorrowed mind. I needed duck tape, so that if I tried to speak I could feel pain and not talk at all.

X0X0

**Sonic's POV**

I never liked funerals. Funerals give me chills; they make me uncomfortable. The last funereal I attended was for a guy who had managed to jump off a building, and I couldn't quite make it before he collided with the sidewalk. That's why I always run by where Victoria's Secret is; it's on the left side of the street rather than the right side. I wish they would repaint the pavement already. I don't enjoy looking like a pervert to avoid bad memories.

Every morning has become a drag for me. Never have a felt so out of shape; so out of it before and after Amy's death. My muscles are always sore, and my stomach is always empty. I have not the desire to eat, because the sight of food makes me woozy to the point where I have to hit the bathroom. My hygiene has gotten out of hand, but water at the time seems to burn at my skin as if it were acid slipping through my veins. My eyes always burn. Not just from job searching, but from nightmares that have managed to seep through the dark corners of my deranged mind. At periods of loneliness, I have the growing desire to just do something horrible to myself; reason one why I have been staying at Tails' house for the past week.

_God. I'm falling apart._

Life hasn't gotten worse just yet... it's been planned that after the funeral, everyone's going to gather at my place and help me move all of Amy's stuff out. I grew a bit cross over this idea, considering the fact that I felt it to be a bit offensive on Amy's part that her stuff should be thrown out as if it were nothing. It was then agreed that all of her possessions would be placed into boxes.

I wake up at the earliest, insomnia splitting through my head as if it were some laser giving me amnesia. I lay there for a good many moments before checking the time across from the couch. Brightly-lit neon numbers glisten back through my clouded cataracts, only to show the bitter truth of misery at its worse.

5:48 in the morning.

_Is the baby awake?_

I sit up with great distress, rubbing the bridge of my nose before getting up to check on my daughter. It takes once a while longer to absorb my surroundings, for the hallways are not at all the same as my own and the walls most definitely pop out from the darkness with their tarnish complexions. Red-wood hued frames blend with the shadows of dusk spilling through the brown curtains of the main room, making the atmosphere much darker than intended. I come to a door not far from the safe nest I had left, securely closed in order to satisfy my fears of some robot coming through to eat my daughter (not like they'd have to go through me first, but still)… I take the bronzed knob and open slowly, perfunctory warmth seeping through my body and rushing across my fur in bitter short comfort. My eyes blink a good many times at the numerous trinkets surrounding both Tails and the baby cramped contentedly between his arm and chest.

_Nice place to sleep this time, Tails. Your workshop._

_Yesterday it was your plane._

I walk up to them both, watching with great ease as the young kitsune lets off a soft hum each time he exhales across the baby's brittle ears. Sensing a small movement under Tails' fingertips I lean forward, seeing two brightly lit jade eyes glistening back at me in mourning pleasure. I smile a tad, gently moving her bangs from her blushing face as I carefully remove her from the fox's overly protective grasp. It is a slow, careful transfer from one set of arms to the other as I finally manage to rest her head on my chest, bouncing up and down in order to catch a smile. I have my net ready; all I need is the smile.

Unfortunately, this child is nothing like her father. In fact, she's much more like Grandpa Shadow.

_Grandpa Shadow. Ha. Keep that one in mind, Sonic. Keep that one in mind..._

I do this continuously so, because she makes cute sounds when I do. She likes being bounced, and she likes the pitter-patter of rain. She hates it when she's left to sleep alone, and doesn't like being ignored. She likes chewing on her fist and hearing the sounds of hammers and wretches at their best work. She likes rattles, and she enjoys banging them on the ground when she has nothing better to do. Tails calls her his "assistant", mostly upon the fact that when he sits her up as he does his work she claps in the most nerving manner that makes me want to slap Tails upside the head and say she's not his football fan. She likes her milk cold; not warm. She likes being sang to sleep, and likes to wake up right when the hour of four hits. Towards my past observations, she must have been awake for about an hour now.

I take her to the kitchen to make a bottle. The normal process: baby formula, water, bottle, microwave, fridge, wait, done. She's very patient, unlike me. It surprises me how long this child can wait when she knows that I'm on my game. I rock her in my arms gently. I recite today's routine.

It then hits me once again that I don't like funerals.

* * *

Oh my golly garsh darn. Is this an update?

...

A sucky one, but yes. It's an update. =I

Forgive me friends when I say I apologize for not updating. I shouldn't have left you guys reading the same chapters over and over again. From what I've read, most of you are crying. Hey! Pull yourselves together! More sadness to come! -whacked-

This chapter is not at its worth, so I apologize for having you wait so long and getting a sucky chapter. After exams, I pinky-promise-doo that I'll have a kick-butt funeral chapter. Knuckie's goin' to be there too, so just imagine my friends! What shall wait when Knuckles is confused of the words of the Holy Scripture! -whacked again- I also plan on making a little one shot over break (Sonic and Amy. Tsk, tsk...). Yeah, I need to get back on writing for you guys. I've been so sucked into my original stories that I forgot. ;A; So please hold tight, yo. Fans of "Far Away", hold tight a bit more; alright? I'll have the last chapter ready in no time.

For now, enjoy this chapter that smells of huevos. =o

Bye~!


	7. Casket

Chapter 7

**Sonic's POV**

Tails had woken up an hour later, his appearance quite messy and the circles under his eyes more sinister than ever. Of course, he slumped himself into the shower just before I could snap at him for no particular reason. Anger was a true ally of mine. Whenever it made its way from my stomach to the edge of my throat, I had the complete need to say something absolutely unnecessary. I took it as shock value; Tails took it as offensive.

Outside, I could see the sun glitter in mere brilliancy as it peeked over the dead yellow horizon before me. All around were golden leaves and tears of crimson just barely hanging from the autumn's wrinkled branches. I could tell that the air was frail, for not another shade of baby blue was present in the sky's pale face. I put on the staid black coat over the blue undershirt I had failed to iron. Making sure that the collar was not fatal, I attempted to once again tie a depressing rope of red velvet around my fairly sore neck. I still did not wish to discover the complex system of tie tying. It was not until ten minutes of self-torment that I tossed the tie onto the couch and buried it under the folded blue blanket right next to the compressed arm of a chair. I did not aspire to see it again; not until after the funeral.

I tore my eyesight away from the blinds, attempting to focus attention on my daughter once more. She lay on the couch in a rather big dress, its designs of dark grey contrasting against her fur and its trimmings of dull pallid white going all the way down from her tummy to the tips of her toes. On her feet were well-polished, glossy strap shoes that Vanilla had gotten Amy during the baby shower. Her face was apathetic, for she was fed and had no type of stench looming around that buttoned nose in the middle of her face. Her eyes glistened of jade as she pounded her fists against the surface of hard cotton under her petite body. She gave a soft cry. I knew she wanted 'up'.

I sighed, walking past her to get my own shoes for which lay somewhere in the house (somewhere I could not quite pinpoint). In the living room, I could hear my daughter's soft whimpers morph slowly and traumatically into weary cries. I grinded my teeth, my jaw not taking very kindly to such fatigued pressure. I nodded to myself, dropping the whole "find-my-shoes" idea and heading back to the living room. On the couch, her arms out-stretched, my daughter was now crying her heart out for attention. I shook my head not that quite amused.

"Alright…. alright," I murmured, my throat still dry from days of poor flourish. Gently, I picked her up into my strong cross arms and rested her head onto my chest, bouncing up and down all the while in order to calm her down. The tips of her shoes poked hard into the opposite side of my elbow, but I showed no harm towards such discomfort. All that mattered was keeping her quiet and, me, finding those shoes.

As I had passed the kitchen counter, the depressing hues of black and white sparked in the corners of my eyes like adolescent fireflies. Curious, I swiftly turned back around to see what commotion was laying on the smooth surface of marble. There, in diffused shades of grey, was a picture of a girl, her head smashed and the Eggman logo on the center of her forehead. Blood lay everywhere around her, dripping from where she lay in one huge black lake… In the text, in big bold New Roman Times font was the title "ROBOTNIK IS BACK! EGGMAN ATTACK!" I cringed, shutting my eyes very briefly as I tried to take in all that I had seen…

_Don't do this to me, Robotnik. Don't…_

The picture had been taken yesterday, not from our own city but somewhere fairly close. I didn't quite know how this all was coming to happen… without my awareness. Surely it wouldn't be possible to cause that much damage without attention. My mind began racing through many predictions and conclusions that relatively did not make any sense. In scarlet ink, where the article in brief explained what had happened during the incident, were Tails' messy notes. I could right away tell that he was assigned to investigate. I bit my lip, soaking in the past and trying to get passed it. Once done, I dropped the subject from my mind completley and went back to my previous predicament…

I began searching the house in an almost insane panic, my nerves already reaching at a peak that I never knew had thought to exist. I bit my lip, chewing on it until I could taste the very blood of my gums run over the supple sores of my tongue. I rummaged around almost every room in the house, completely dumbfounded on where they could have gone. I did not want to buy another pair, or go shoeless to my own wife's funeral. No, I had to keep looking… but as I did, I slowly began to have the foolish idea that Tails took them.

I hissed in mere frustration.

God damnit.

Personally, I'm not one who likes crazing over shoes. I don't like getting mad about them, at least that's what I initially thought of myself… but I got angry. Very angry. So angry that I couldn't really define the angry for which seeped through my veins and ran through my mind like fanatical hot wheels. So angry I wanted to cry. I didn't know what was wrong with me… These ranges of emotions were awful to bear. I sat down on the ground, hearing myself breathe. My daughter was half-asleep, her breath shallow with mine and so much slower in rate. She gave no sound but a supple hum every now and again to indicate that she was well awake, just dosing. This calmed me, taking out the fire in my mind. My breathing began to slow. I could feel my heart beat against her body, and I could sense it in her back. All too soon, the doorbell rang.

I got up to answer the call. I could hear Tails rummaging through the house somewhere, slipping and sliding for cover and some clothes. I turned the bronzed knob, somewhat nervous to open. I hadn't spoken to anyone since I gave individual calls from the hospital…

Then again, I should probably not think about that.

I open the door, forgetting to put on a fake smile and say "hello" like I usually would. Before me stood the famous bachelor Knuckles the Echidna, five times the dumber than he ever was back in the days when we kicked Robotnik down to China Town… He seemed a bit edgy, but I knew so because of the fact that the Master Emerald was not with him. That guy went on dates with that thing, I swear…

"Sonic," he greeted quite bluntly. I said nothing as he shoved me aside and walked in; disregarding the weak being growing limp in my very arms. I shut the door behind me, and turned to look at him. The guy was wearing what he wore on my wedding day, just without the bow. Lean and straight, he had on that same black tux Rouge had failed to bring back from the dryers when they were together. My guess was that before the night of Amy and I's wedding, Knuckles went out to go get some partying done himself. Rumors say that Fang and Rouge put him up to it, but I have the slightest doubt that Fang drinks.

Knuckles wasn't one who enjoyed time with me anymore; not since I got together with Amy. I seem to have believed that Knuckles had gotten lost in his own selfish land where everything is still about him and his precious Master Emerald. Rouge left him just for the Master Emerald deal alone. No one really knows why he has a stick up his butt, especially around the time that Robotnik left. I guess the accident sort of contributed to it.

"Hey to you, too, Knux."

He grumbled, "Where are your shoes?"

I sighed. I honestly wish I knew the answer to that so I wouldn't look stupid.

_Then again, I already do._

"I sorta' lost them… but I bet Tails has got them. He always manages to get our stuff mi—"

"What? Can't live in your own place, Sonic?"

He was throwing a punch, so there was nothing left to do but dodge. I absorbed what he said, and left no answer. I watched as his mouth opened once again when Tails came into the room, the kit's style more spiffy than ever. He was wearing a black suit just as I was, except something about his new muscles had me thinking that he was going for the smallest suit he could find. In his left hand was a pair of dangling shoes hanging by the laces.

Thank God he had my shoes, but what was this? A fashion show?

"We ready?" Tails inquired, straightening the tie for which was tied securely around his neck. Grabbing his black trench coat off the front door wrack, he looked at both Knuckles and I with ready-steady eyes. Knuckles nodded; I shrugged.

"Let's get this over with," the echidna huffed, opening the front door almost immediately.

_Sadly, I could never agree more._

* * *

It took an hour to walk to the church down by the Ruins. I was carrying a baby bag that was equipped with milk, diapers and everything a parent should ever need when attending a funeral. Knuckles gave me an odd look when had I left the house with so much stuff, but I ignored his attitude towards the whole subject altogether. After all, he wasn't the one with the baby…

When we got there, it was hard to admit that the place was not crowded... because it was packed. Everyone I knew was there, even the Chaotix Team, and I personally was annoyed with them (let alone, Shadow). Charmy looked sharp talking with Cream about his newest received case... Both had grown so much over the years that it was hard to recognize them as they were. I stared down at the floor, avoiding eye contact and long encounters with others I rarely did know. I didn't run into any of Amy's relatives. If she had any, God knows if they were there or not…

Most were already seated in the chapel where the service was going to start. My daughter was completely still in my arms, indicating that she was more than well asleep. My seat was reserved in the front row, along with Tails, Knuckles, Vanilla, Cream, Shadow, and Rouge (who was actually dressed nicely and showed no cleavage for such an occasion). In front of us lay Amy's casket, sadly open before me like an unlocked closet with dead skeletons waiting to eat at my body. I lowered my eye sight, taking deep breaths and staring at the gaily sallow sandstone before me. Around the alter lay vividly lit ashen roses, their faces curled in gloomy dismal as they crowded towards the center of the amend. The room glowed of many colors, mostly of violet from the detruding winter light piercing through the stained glass windows on the ceiling. Surrounding me I could feel Christ's eyes stabbing through my neck with mere vengeance. Maybe I should really consider getting up more often during Sunday's.

It was a long time before everyone fell silent at the echo of Mr. Scythe, a red fox who truly did not live up to his own name. Mr. Scythe was one of those preachers who you thought was Satan. Every step that man took made others feel as if they too were walking to the grave. He was very elderly, his fur not of a soft tan, but a deceased shade of departed grey. He was scrawny, and had no type of working muscle on his body except the one that kept his heart beating. He spoke slowly in his words, and so softly that others had to wear hearing aids in order to study his services. He knew me quite well for not going to church and Amy for just the opposite. I turned my head awkwardly towards the ceiling, biting my lip as Amy had when she had gotten nervous or excited. I could feel him giving me the stink eye.

_That wasn't good._

"Here ye', here ye'!" The old fox called, waving his hands in the air like he was sprinkling fairy dust upon us all. I tilted my head at his hand gestures, curious to know what he was thinking when making such imprecise movements.

"We're gathered here today to honor the life of Amy Rose Hedgehog…"

And that's where it all began. Next few seconds, I sorta' blanked out all sound and just stared at the flooring. I really didn't wish to hear what anyone had to say. It was tiresome, and I couldn't take much of it anymore. I could only hear malleable murmurs of what the preacher had to say. I looked up briefly, merely to see Amy lying peacefully in her casket… face pastel, and her eyes closed. Across her chest was a red rose tied neatly with a white trimming, and on her right hand was the engagement ring I had gotten her when I proposed. Her stomach was still immense from the child for which lay in my arms. I only stared, not a tear coming to my eyes. Not a word passed through my lips as I wished to remark on something way passed this very hour. If I had known I would do nothing but think during this service, I would have never bothered to come.

Beside me was Tails, crying with the tissue box Cream had remembered to bring just before she had left home with her mother. Both were completely out of it now, using up tissues as if they were the very carbon that made up their bodies. On my left was Knuckles, staring with confusion as the preacher recited verses from the Bible, mostly affiliating upon the subject of death. I watched leisurely as one second Knuckle's face was brightened because he got what Mr. Scythe said, then the next he was frowning because he was now ten verses behind.

"Now may the husband, Sonic the Hedgehog, come up and say a few words?"

My ears perked at the sound of my own name being called. At first, it had taken me more than a while to arrange the words and get what Mr. Scythe was asking of me. The next I was completely dumbfounded. I could only stare vacantly at the wall across from my view, my teeth once again applying pressure to the lower lip of my mouth.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, may you please come to the stand?"

I wasn't signed up for this. I didn't sign up for this. I looked from the wall to Miles, completely lost in perplexity and indeed unsure on what to do. I stood up; looking back and forth for someone to take the baby from my arms so I could find out for myself what was to be done from this. Tails was too busy patting Cream on the back; so busy that he shrugged with an anxious face of meager disorientation. Astounded, I gazed as Shadow stood up involuntarily and took the baby gently from my arms; his face sentimental with poorly given sympathy. He nodded his head as I slowly made way up the alter where Mr. Scythe was standing. I wasn't sure what to say or do. I just stood there; uncomfortable as ever.

"It's all on you," he whispered; taking a seat down where the windows were so he could have a better look at me. I gulped, not even given the chance to speak to him before he had left. All around me was a strong silence; an atrocious hush. I stood there, feet paddling against the shiny red wood from under my dismembered dress shoes, unaware of what to say at the least. I gulped. People began whispering to each other. Tails gave me the face to say something. I couldn't. I wasn't so good with crowds. I wanted someone to shoot me. God, shoot me.

_Someone shoot me._

"Um," I had to think of something. In front of me, from down below, lay Amy... I guess she was counting on me. Dang her. I shut my eyes, readjusting my collar. I took a deep breath, but I couldn't breathe correctly.

I was drowning.

"H-hi…," I looked around at everyone again. Their attention was once again set on me.

"N-nice day. Sunny. Doesn't feel that way," I laughed nervously, sweating deeply under my fur. "Chilly."

I could hear whispers once more. Tails was looking at me as if I were on drugs. Shadow propped one brow up, his face apathetic as he patted my daughter gently on the back. Knuckles was on the urge of laughing. I would have growled if it wasn't for the microphone.

I had to get serious.

"A-amy was my wife…," I started, voice already cracked, "she was my wife for… a-awhile…."

I watched as slowly everyone ceased to whisper.

"… and I loved her very much. No one knows how much I loved her except for me, because…," my voice began to crack even more. My eyes began to burn. I wasn't even sure if I could talk anymore; I was dragging myself in words already. I took a deep breath. I decided to skip.

"She was a very good person. She was the best. She was the best wife I could ever ask for… and I bet she would have been the greatest mother at that…," I nodded, shaking off the tears already slipping down my cheeks. Everyone was silent. I could no longer see or hear them. I was now lost in this puddle; no, this lake of darkness.

"She loved everyone. She was the greatest when she was around people. I always… envied her for that. She humbled herself before she humbled others, and always strived to succeed. She was persistent, on-going…. never leaved me alone…," a short laugh. I continued, "… and she was sure as hell the best thing I could ever ask for, as both a wife and a friend…

"I-I hope she's somewhere better… I hope she's living the life somewhere, because she deserves to be happy after helping us all out… whether it be accidental or intended…," I gulped up some air, "... and that's all I have to say."

At that, I readjusted the microphone and walked back to my seat. My knees were shaking as I felt a hand pat on my back, though I'm not quite sure who had the guts to touch me in such a state. I was handed back little Ames, hugging her tenderly in my arms for some quiet reassurance. The service ended some short minutes later. By then, I was still crying as everyone left outside for the burial.

Her casket was closed before it was taken outside. I watched with a steady face as it was placed in the back of a truck and driven away to the cemetery she wished to be buried in the day her own mother had died. Knuckles dropped out of the group, saying that he had some pretty important stuff to do besides watching Amy getting buried underground. Tails and I looked at each other in mild perplexity when he had said this, and watched abruptly as he ran off in the direction of Angel Island, which looked as if it were only a blue moon in such a lonely horizon. By now the sun was no longer directly on top of us, for it had already passed after such long hours of lecture guaranteed by Mr. Scythe. I could feel as the air no longer felt pleasant, but awfully wintry, that this part of service would not last long at all. It was when the engine had started that Tails and I were given the cue to run by foot to our final destination. Behind us, my daughter was taken home by Vanilla the Rabbit so that she wouldn't be a bother to anyone.

When we had gotten to the cemetery before anyone else, Tails and I sat down on the ground and waited for everyone else's arrival. All was silent, for the crickets chirps echoed without problem as they hummed from one dead leaf to another. All around us the colors of Autumn were visible, and the soft hues of winter became awfully mild upon every tree's bark. I watched as the sun slowly began to descend over the horizon and disappear without a trace in the sky. I then looked at Tails, whose expression was of apathy as he stared himself into the ground.

"Getting dark," I whispered; my voice dry. He nodded.

"Sonic… I want to ask you a question."

It wasn't the exact reply that I was looking for, but as I tilted my head I knew that Tails was wishing for someone to listen… to something…

"Sure, bud. Shoot."

He took in a bottomless breath, his face showing meek distress as his eyes trailed over the many leaves withering upon the clammy ground. He bit his lip, and then exhaled; rubbing the back of his neck. A bunch of unwanted words began to spill from his tongue and pur into my very ears.

"Sonic, I got a call the other day… and, well, they want me to serve…"

One of my brows had lifted. I looked at him with serene uncertainty. "Serve?"

Tails nodded, "serve… in the army."

"But you already do."

"Sonic—"

"It's true, Tails! You already do!"

I stood up, my mind already racing a thousand miles per hour. I was pissed. No, more than that. Afraid. This was my brother they were talking about; asking to serve. What? Did they not have the common sense to know that?!

"Sonic, it's not until a year that they want me to leave—"

"But, Tails! That makes no difference!"

"It does, Sonic! This is my life I'm deciding for!" He stood up as well, his face in mine. I could tell that he was just as mad, but that we were not on the same page. "What am I supposed to do, Sonic?! Be your sidekick for the rest of my life?!"

"Is that what it's about?! Damn, Tails! Talk about hitting below the belt! Sign yourself into a God forsaken army for crying out loud because sure as Hell people are going to notice you, then!"

Tails grinded his teeth.

"It's not about that!" He yelled. "It's about what I want to do! You've had your life, Sonic, now let me have mine!"

I drew silent at that. My fists wore away like sand. Tails caught onto what he said, and put a hand over his mouth. He wasn't angry anymore.

"Sonic, I didn't mean it like that…"

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything at all.

"S-Sonic…. I—"

He was soon interrupted by Cream, who ran at us with an open cell phone in her hand. Her face was drenched with newly shed tears, and her face was red with horrid expectancy. Hurriedly, she embraced Tails and cried into his chest.

"C-Cream? What's--"

Before Tails could finish, the rabbit cried out in revulsion.

"M-mother! Robotnik! H-he has her, Tails! He has her!"

My eyes widened.

_Could've sworn—_

"And he has her, Sonic! He has the baby!"

-_-this was the world coming down on my head._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note**_: Update. Better? I made it long. Ha. Thank my cold for this chapter. Without it, I would be out and about doing something else. -whacked-_

_Naw, not really. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Took a while, though. But hey! I kept my promise! It was done during my winter vaykay. _

_Humor wise, I don't think I did so well._

_But who needs laughter when you have me? -whacked again-_

_Ouch. My head hurts._

_Please enjoy this update! Read and review if you wish!  
_


	8. Confirm

Chapter Eight

**Sonic's POV**

Millions of thoughts run through my mind all at once, like the cross between a trafficked interstate and a highway with a mishap. Every time one thought would attempt to process itself, a whistle would blow and the cop would tell it to stop, telling the other bad considerations to make way down the street. All the while, there are complications down in I80 where one thought is taking too long to load and all the others are stacking up behind it, yelling and screaming at each other to shut up already and get on the move. "We don't care about you! We have more important things to handle!" I'm standing in the middle of the road, nowhere to run and one way to fall. The concrete doesn't let me sink. The people are yelling at me; screaming, pleading. All my thoughts, throwing up fingers and cursing at me like I'm just another lunatic in their way; panicking to a bitter shutdown … but I just stand there, unaware of the next card I should pull.

_I have no game plan._

For parents, game plans include stuff like going to work, taking their kids out to the park, setting up dates with their husband's or wife, or buying groceries. For Sonic the Hedgehog, the game plan is to spin dash the main energy source, have the machine go to kaboom and watch Robotnik fly off in a hectic agitation, afflicting and swearing harsh words as simple as "CURSE YOU HEDGEHOG!" that would make him laugh. But for Sonic the Hedgehog the parent, my brain was in an ample blackout. There was no upside or downside to this job; just a never-ending spiral, a vent here and there, but nowhere to breathe.

I'm already running at full speed, the world zooming past me in shades of a callous grey as my dress shoes pitter patter dully against the hoary concrete in mere dread. I don't know where I'm going; I don't know where he is. The base is the only place I can think of, but the thought of the old man changing his destination pierces at my skull like a bullet driving a hole through my lungs. It's been a total of three years since our last standoff together, and what I experienced from our last battle I thought had been the latter…

Gaudily, I remember the wrathful somnolent look on the Doctor's face, his eyes glowing a vile green as he laughed psychotically under the pale face of the yellow sphere shining just above his observatory window. His spectacles were shattered against my very feet, but not shattered enough for me to catch a brief glimpse of my own reflection and the pink hedgehog covering her face whom was standing behind me. His greying whiskers were flocking from one way to the other, an acrimonious cry of an unimaginable victory penetrating the air… All around him, short circuits spewed visible lines of electricity; the rigorous sound of a stimulating retribution making a promise in itself as I steadily walked out, an awful shadow of uneasiness veiling over my face. He promised this wasn't the end. He would win, eventually. But, all in truth, I knew that deep in the old man's heart he was now suffering from the very thing I kept him from and that was victory.

The Doctor had gone mad.

_Not only that, but at the moment it seemed to me like he didn't know who I was, exactly. _

I can feel my heart beating some ninety-hundred miles an hour. What I can hear is Amy bickering in my head; I can feel her hitting my shoulders and clinging to my waist. She's yelling at me, crying in suppressed sobs to bring our baby back. I can see her in the corner of my eyes, and every now and then I briefly stop and look around to see if she's really there. The spectacles lie. I wonder if I'm going crazy, like the doctor had. Like he was. Like he is. I'm not even sure if it's Robotnik or not. I'm flipping out. I stop in the middle of the street once more, my fingers tying with the fur in my head as I groan in suppressed agony. I feel sick. My words are getting slurred as I tell myself to calm down. My other hand comes over my chest, feeling it as it hastily rises and falls, my lungs dropping towards my stomach and rising with the support of thin aluminum wires.

_Oh, God._

My ears suddenly flick at the fledging sound of a roaring engine, the vivacious cycle of wind meeting metal slapping at the burning sides of the plane passing before me. A great color of bright protruding rubicund comes to view as the aircraft itself spins in a continuous motion towards the ground. With such spectacle, I can see the lively rich shades of summer make such a strong contrast compared to the disheartening hues of the coming winter. Sluggishly, I pick up my pace with one foot in front of the other, throwing my black dress-coat off my back and onto the pavement as I hit it off in Sonic speed. A soft cold trickle of precipitation runs down and off my forehead, eyes glazed towards the vacant clouds of dreary substance up ahead. Looking back, I'm given the signal with the pop of an interior burn-out to jump and grab onto one of the shrill ends of the plane's wings.

With practiced ease I hurdle, my body dwindling back limply with the friction of gravity pushing at my chest and towards the plane's general direction. Spreading my arms wide and up, for only a split second, I see Tails at the controls, his face stale from determination and pure empathy at the coming fog ahead of us. With a strong grip, I manage to hang onto the win; my mind running back rather than forward.

_I'm a horrible father._

The harsh winds beat at my face as a struggle to at least get my full body up on the wing, my leg constantly sliding back towards the direction of the opposing force as I fight to stay on. I knew Tails was looking on at me as if I were some inexperienced idiot, but what I saw and what I felt combined was more than just the illusion of needles piercing through my skin. I kept seeing her, I kept feeling her… at times, I would briefly black out just to be taken back to the moment her and I were together. Her nails digging into my back; her lips tracing themselves against my face, her trifling frame moving under my hands… but then I felt the insignificant dash of metal, and the bitter wintry air of the storm biting against my neck. Eyes half closed, I felt my fingers sliding from the plane's main wing.

"_SONIC!" _

Suddenly, I snap awake, realizing that I was dozing at a twenty-five mile altitude as I stare down and notice that one of my shoes assuredly fell off. With a deep sigh, I look back at Tails, whose bangs slap deliberately against his face as the cockpit door remains up, looking back at me with a deep concern stirring inside of his overcast eyes of sapphire.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

His voice travels with difficulty as the wind continues to smack the both of us in the face resiliently, the sharp airborne atmosphere nipping at my body with a severe wail as it skims across my ears in a postpartum depression. I look back at him, eyes barely open for more than one reason, watching as his irate gaze fades into that of deep apprehension. Then suddenly, the both of us look down. Right below us is a huge observatory built like an empire, logos of a familiar figure stained onto every roof of the facility in a worn down crimson after years of acrimonious erosion. The exterior is that of an ugly grey much darker than the sky's current condition, which is now rumbling of inordinate tolerance as Tails and I fail to keep the aircraft at a decent stability. From the cockpit, I could catch the sound of Tails' grunting as he pulled on the lever heavily; belligerent against the heavy rainfall for which was now assaulting our backs in hefty drops of acid.

"SONIC! CATCH!"

With ease, something is thrown in my direction, which with a heavy fatigue falling off the top of my head; it was much difficult to catch. I'm snapped back into reality once more as I hear Tails scream to me a command. Briefly, I look down to see _where exactly _I _can_ jump, trying to keep my head there and nowhere else. Suddenly, a glint of red light very concisely catches my eye. It's a red siren hitting against glass. _Glass._

_Why use a door when you can simply jump in?_

"JUMP NOW!"

As quickly as I could find it, I roll up into a ball and jump from the plane's wing without concern, plummeting myself towards the known destination in a rigid pace. The rain and wind beat at my course of motion, stinging at my quills in places that I thought could never feel. I suddenly realized I forgot that this was what Sonic the Hedgehog used to endure before he got a job, got married, and had a kid. I _would_ call Robotnik my old friend, but I have a gut feeling that this visitation wouldn't be the case at all.

Now, there's a thing about jumping and landing most people need to know about. Before you jump, you gotta' know your destination before you land on it. While you're in the air aiming for that destination, one thing you should keep in mind is that you should pay attention to the direction you're going and prepare for a decent landing with ease.

_But I wouldn't blame you if you didn't listen to a hypocrite._

**SLAM!**

My footing is lost as I break through the glass, falling right on my face at the taciturn greying tiles laid out before me. Already the sirens halo about, a bright red color of turbulence penetrating the air in a meager frenzy as I stagger to get back on my feet in difficulty, wondering how I managed to tuck and roll so horribly in. Cameras follow my every move and pierce at my every direction, their dark lenses staring lividly as if its bloodshot eyes of beam could meet my own directly. I don't bother, because I can already guess that Robotnik sent the party that was surrounding me... Eggbots. He knew I was coming…

_He's the one who has my daughter._

"**Freeze."**

I am frozen, but only for a few seconds. I had forgotten what I was here for. My daughter. My God damn daughter, and the guy who I defended had taken her. The guy who I defended stole her from me, and Amy would not be happy. Not one bit. I'm screwing with our child's life in every way here. When I get home, she's probably going to slap me—

_Wait. What am I thinking?_

Maybe a few seconds to me is a few minutes to them.

"**FIRE!"**

Abruptly, I find myself flustered; dodging many bullets at a time as I attempt to recollect once more… What. I'm. Here. For. Swiftly I hurdle from the turmoil and land behind the robotics' backs, only to find myself facing a new solid set, their guns pointed right along the middle lines of my forehead; their intolerant speakers setting off a pure voice of emotionless hatred.

"**By the order of Eggman, we want you to freeze. We want you to freeze."**

I take no heed in what they say, slamming against and past then in a solid attempt to move forward and to not be provoked by their guns, a machine that is only used to hold others against their will. I hate weapons with a passion, always unamused by how they can extinguish a life so quickly and not give a fair fight in exchange.

_I also hated the sight of blood. _

Precipitously, my hand is buzzing in a mere vibration, the worn sound of a blaring speech coming from the palm and echoing in the halls, which are over-run with the horrid reverberations of roaring bullets and clanking metal. Quickly, I stick the thing in my ear, setting the mini mic for which accompanied the set to my shirt and speaking clearly and professionally back to the speaker.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, here."

I hear a slight hum and a roaring voice in the background; one that sounds angry and upset. I listen carefully for words, but am overrun by Tails' meekly taciturn voice flooded by fear and concern.

"Sonic, this is Tails. Are you in; over?"

At the moment, I'm way too busy to respond, although I give my greatest efforts to at least give him a reply. Quickly I throw myself behind another corresponding hallway and press my back against the wall, chest heaving in a desperate attempt to keep my mind in the game. Shakily I hold the piece against my mouth and say bitterly.

"Yeah… I'm in…."

Just then, I hear a large zipping sound rigorous against its narrow openings; the cry of bullets no longer giving their peculiar orders to freeze as I glare into the dimness of the hallway. With hesitation well across my forehead, I make my direction towards the strong noise for which urged me of my curiosity, no later to find an open corridor; the word "trap" written all over it.

"Sonic…? You still there?"

With a shuddering breath, I reply; "Yeah, bud. Just give me a moment."

I pace in the bearing for which the lights flicker when my feet tap lightly against the ground… The rancorous sound of metal against sole echo with each step I take, pursuing whatever chance or hope lay ahead for me as I sweat inordinately with trifling anxiety. Deep in my gut, I can feel the worry and the worst bubbling and toying with my emotions. I am concerned that whatever I walk in on will be something that will scar me forever… I remember the girl and her smashed skull, and the clouds in her eyes… the blood running out of the corner of her mouth…. then I look at her as an infant, and already, I am scaring myself into believing that already I have failed my mission… to be…

_Zippppppppp!_

I saunter across an entry that greets me with a surprising vexation. At first, I hurdle because I was not expecting something as petite as a sheer footstep to welcome me, especially my own footsteps. Beads of sweat are already trickling down off of my chin, stress and fatigue taking their control; my chest ready to burst any minute. With strained eyes, I peek inside and walk in. The doors close and the room becomes lit. In front of me, the huge computer screen flickers on and projects an image; an old man of about sixty with greying whiskers and a wrinkled forehead staring back at me with shadowed spectacles, as if it's almost impossible to know if his eyes are dead or alive.

He stares back at me, smiling like a fool, his face glowing with diligent victory and unlikeliness for defeat. In his arms, I can hear the unpleasant crying of my baby girl, her fists visible as she struggles and wrangles around in a desperate plea for her dose of daily need and comfort. My body writhes in anger as he strokes her quills like a pet, and touches her tenderly with his fingers as if she is nothing more than a fine doll. I am suffering as I hear her cry, teeth grinded; fists clenched; eyes strained.

"Ah, there you are; Sonic. I had the slightest idea you wouldn't come."

I growl viciously, the sound of gun-clicking heard from every corner of the room as my eyes strike towards the walls. I stare closely, and I can see the security cameras armed; their forces and their targets over-ruling my own. I freeze, my body tensed; breath heavy…

"What do you want, Doctor?"

His brow raises, a smirk sneering across his snake-like dimples. I stand my ground, although my conscience tells me to be more frightened than I am calm.

"Sonic? Sonic?" The voice in the mic squeaks to me uneasily, but I can give no reply. My eyes are set on my kid's hands; the ones that grab at the air, as if trying to catch something to help daddy along his way, or maybe… that is her only defense mechanism. My call. I am the only thing she has. Just so happens, I am a pro at this.

_But not today. _

"What do I _want? _I'm very sure you know what I want, hedgehog. I want you dead. Isn't that what this whole game is about? The cat chasing the mouse? I'm sorry to say, the rat has to die… so does the rat's precious offspring, only…," he pauses.

I am beginning to shake; I'm scared now, and rarely do I ever get this feeling… fear. It's not something that comes on my agenda. The dark blue walls that reflect as aluminum reflect the Doctor's face at my back, piercing me without the integrity of knowing how troubled I am.

"N-Not her… p-please…"

The doctor looks at me with surprise written on his face. I'm not aware of it, but I am on my knees, my head bowed towards the projection; my eyes tightly closed against the ground.

_I'm pitiful._

"Now, now, hedgehog. You didn't even let me go on with the bargain…"

I remain where I am, listening.

"As much as I would love to know how interesting to would be to dissect a newborn just as her, I'm offering an escape ticket on her part… however, that means you would have to become my experiment, now wouldn't it?"

I look up slowly, eyes dull; body weak. I can't help to think how sick this man's mind has become. I already know what he wants to do with me: connect me into a machine that will have me awake while I am asleep, everything meant to create pensioned and torn from my own individual value, only used to create a clone army with my own exact abilities. He wants destruction. He bears the sight of death like a child should rely on its parent; clinging to his or her mother's skirt, watching with solemn eyes... only his can only see the good in all the wrong. I'm blind on such a subject. When I see blood, I can't see a thing.

"After all… the trouble it took to get you here…"

I pause at my thoughts, attention perked, "w-what?"

He chuckles, "you know, your wife is a hard woman to get to. I would have never thought it to be so hard to get you away from her, let alone, have you actually impregnate her. But that didn't seem hard at all on your side, now did it, hedgehog? I'm aware that you were as patient as you could have been when you knew about this child coming into the world." He's laughing, psychotically, maybe at the sight of my face… It is twisted, every part of it somewhat different.

"… g-get to…?"

"That was a lot of blood, wasn't there, hedgehog?"

The rewound images of Amy's death flash through my mind. The blood, smeared all about her legs and gushing from her insides… and nobody had told me the cause of her death… but it was as if… everybody knew it but me…

I was fired because… he knew… Knuckles knew… Tails knew… Vanilla knew…

_I-I didn't._

**Bam.**

My body goes into shock. Once I look into my shoulder… and I see the blood already beginning to dribble down my sleeves, I look up at the screen, and cough, feeling like a Playdough toy as excessive amounts of red begin to bulge from many places of my body. I'm still, my sight beginning to blur.

"Sonic? Sonic? What's happening in there? Sonic?"

The mic clatters to the ground as I collapse with a quiet echoing "thud". All I can hear in this world is my daughter crying, as if she's there in my arms… I smile like she is laying here beside me, tears rolling out and down my cheeks and creating puddles onto the floor. I whisper words of reassurance as she cries on, choking in stifling murmurs that everything is going to be okay.

_But I'm just so dang tired, I fall asleep. _


End file.
